Por Que Justo Você?
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura se conhecem desde crianças, mas por um motivo passaram a não se entenderem. E o pior de tudo é que no início do ano letivo do segundo ano do colegial acabam caindo na mesma sala. SasuxSaku NaruxHina InoxSai
1. Você não!

**Por Que Justo Você?**

**- Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas sim à Kishimoto

**- Anime: **Naruto

**- Gênero: **Romance, Universo Alternativo

**- Classificação:** +18

**- Casais: **SasuxSaku, NaruxHina e InoxSai

**- Sinopse: **Sasuke está longe e Sakura tem que se contentar apenas com a distância até que o dia que o veria novamente.

_**Cap.1- Você não!**_

**D**ezesseis de fevereiro. Dia em que começa as aulas nas escolas públicas. Sakura, de 17 anos, estava começando seu segundo ano do colegial. Sempre foi uma aluna aplicada e esforçada, além de muito bonita por seus cabelos róseos e olhos verdes. Apesar de tudo, não tinha muitas amigas. As suas melhores amigas eram Hinata e Ino.

Hinata sempre era a mais tímida das três e a mais comportada. Já Ino era o contrário dela e sendo que esta estava saindo com Sai. Apesar de tudo, eram as únicas com quem Sakura podia contar.

Claro também tinha amigos: Naruto e Sai. Naruto sempre muito divertido e atrapalhado é também tapado. Sai era um ótimo desenhista e meio calado. Ele se parecia muito com alguém que Sakura não tocava no nome, só quando esta era provocada.

Já estava pronta para ir à escola, só não ia de uniforme, já que não era obrigatório e estava com o fichário em mãos. Comeu alguma coisa rápida antes de sair de casa, já que faltavam cinco minutos para as sete e não poderia se atrasar logo no primeiro dia.

Andava com passos um pouco apressados. Apesar de morar apenas dez minutos da escola, tinha que conseguir chegar pelo menos na hora para ver em que classe havia caído.

Conseguiu chegar a tempo. Olhou para os papéis que estavam pregados na parede lá no pátio, que por sinal, era enorme. Procurou seu nome com cuidado.

-Hum... deixa eu ver...achei! Estou no 2ºC e... Oh que ótimo! Hinata e Ino também. –olhou um pouco mais abaixo da lista –Naruto, Sai... Ah não. Ele não! –suspirou pesadamente, mas ao olhar no relógio e viu que já dava sete e três da manhã, então resolveu subir para a classe.

Chegou até a porta que ainda estava aberta. Olhou atentamente e viu que o professor ainda não estava lá.

"Ah que sorte!" –pensou aliviada

Foi até uma das carteiras da frente e se sentou e só aí percebeu que Hinata e Ino estavam do seu lado.

-Sakura! Que bom que caímos na mesma classe de novo, né? –Ino

-É...

-O que foi? –Hinata

-Nada. Apenas vi na lista que ele está aqui.

-Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?

-Aham. Infelizmente.

-Sakura você não pode tentar fugir para sempre. Vocês vão ter que conversar e resolver a situação de vocês.

-Resolver? Não vou resolver nada com ele. Já disse isso milhares de vezes.

-Ora, ora se não é a Sakura.

-Sasuke. –se virou para trás para olhar para ele

-Por que você não ouve suas amigas pelo menos uma vez hein? O que custa?

-Custa que eu não quero resolver nada com você.

-Tem certeza? Achei que ainda gostasse de mim.

-Não gosto.

-Hum... ta bom, vou fingir que acredito.

Sakura ia retrucar, mas o professor havia acabado de entrar na sala.

-Muito bem. Sou Kurenai, a professora de vocês. Teremos essas duas primeiras aulas e quero que vocês façam uma redação pra mim.

-Pode ser qualquer tema? –Sakura

-Não. Vou passar o tema na lousa para vocês. E terão que fazer em duplas e vai ser eu quem irá escolhê-las. –olhou na lista de chamada e escreveu na lousa o tema e as duplas.

-O quê? Eu não vou fazer com ele!

-Sinto muito, Srta. Sakura, mas não vai poder mudar de dupla. Você vai ter que fazer com o Sr. Uchiha, entendeu? –Sakura ficou quieta, achou melhor não insistir nisso com a própria professora

-Bom como podem ver, o tema é: "A pessoa que tenho que conviver", ou seja, terão que falar um do outro nesse texto. E pelo que pude perceber da Srta. Sakura, o texto vai ter muitas coisas falando do Sr. Sasuke, certo? Bom podem começar. Terão as duas aulas para fazer e entregar para mim.

"_Meu Deus! Primeiro dia de aula e já me acontece isso. Será que poderia ficar pior?"_

As duas aulas haviam passado rapidamente para a sorte de Sakura. Não conseguia mais ficar com Uchiha Sasuke do seu lado. Faz apenas dois anos que acabaram não se entendendo mais e pensar que até antes disso, eram os melhores amigos, quase namorados.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Passado revelado

_**Cap.2- Passado revelado**_

**D**ois meses haviam se passado desde o início das aulas e Sakura cada vez mais teve que ser obrigada a fazer a maioria dos trabalhos com Sasuke. Afinal, será que todos os professores combinavam para escolherem sempre os dois para fazerem duplas? Não era possível uma coisa dessas!

Sakura dormia em sua cama, ainda faltava meia hora para acordar para ir para a escola, mas de repente, começou a sonhar com uma lembrança que achava que tinha esquecido há muito tempo, ou pelo menos achava isso.

**Flash Back ON**

Sétima série. Sakura e Sasuke eram praticamente os melhores amigos. Um sempre contava tudo para o outro, confiavam um no outro. Sempre fora assim desde os sete anos de idade.

Sakura desde essa época, sempre fora apaixonada por Sasuke, mas esta nunca chegou a tocar nesse assunto com ele. Um certo dia, acabou chegando isso no ouvido do Uchiha e o que ele fez? Simplesmente não deu valor algum pelos sentimentos dela.

-Sakura, ouvi dizer que você gosta de mim, é verdade?

-O que? Quem te disse isso, Sasuke?

-Não interessa quem foi.

-Interessa sim. Anda, quem foi?

-Karin. Satisfeita?

-Karin?

Karin era uma das garotas mais conhecidas da escola, mas não era muito bonita e nem confiável. Sempre tivera inveja de Sakura e por causa disso se aproximou de Sasuke também.

-Quer saber... é eu gosto de você. Não queria te dizer já que você sempre nunca me viu nada mais do que uma colega de classe.

-Hum tem razão. Você não é nada mais do que uma colega de classe como qualquer uma.

-Que bom que você acha isso. E por que não vai passar um tempo lá com a Karin hein? Pelo que percebi esses dias vocês estão se dando muito bem.

-Ah não me diga que está com ciúmes?

-Ciúmes de você? Por favor né Sasuke. Pra que iria sentir ciúme de você se você é apenas um garoto frio, arrogante e convencido principalmente.

-E você? Você continua sendo a mesma irritante.

Sakura não esperava que ele fosse chamá-la de irritante. Havia se passado tanto tempo e quando menos espera, ele faz isso.

-Cala a boca seu...

-Ei, ei, vamos parar já com isso! –Kakashi, o professor de física estava dentro da sala e presenciou metade da discussão –Aqui não é hora nem lugar pra vocês discutirem. Se quiserem discutir, que seja lá fora, na minha aula não! Ò.Ó

**Flash Back OFF**

Sakura acordou num pulo. Olhou para o relógio do criado-mudo. Eram seis da manhã. Resolveu se levantar e tomar banho, afinal, já estava praticamente na hora de acordar. Mas só uma coisa passava pela sua cabeça: Por que lembrou disso justo agora?

"_Maldito Uchiha Sasuke, por sua culpa voltei a lembrar do que achei que já tinha esquecido. Que raiva!" –_Sakura pensava consigo mesma, mas o outro lado da sua mente resolveu interferir_ –"Ah Sakura quando você vai parar de fingir e admitir que ainda gosta do Uchiha? Vocês se conhecem desde crianças e só por causa de uma discussão boba daquela vocês estão assim..."_

Resolveu ignorar o que a sua inner dizia. Bem no fundo talvez ela tivesse razão, mas não iria admitir isso. Ainda mais agora que tem que agüentá-lo por um ano inteiro.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Sala de aula

_**Cap.3- Sala de aula**_

**M**ais um mês se passou. Sakura tentava a todo custo, evitar Sasuke, e este, apenas queria ter uma conversa com ela, mas as coisas estavam sendo difíceis.

Ino e Sai acabaram decidindo que, depois de meses saindo, assumirem um compromisso mais sério. Agora estavam namorando não faz muito tempo, há quase um mês.

Já Naruto... Bem Naruto apesar de ser o tapado que era, começou a conviver tanto com Hinata que ficou muito amigo dela, na verdade bem mais que isso, tanto que a convidou várias vezes para que fosse junto com ele comer ramen num restaurante e ela, claro, aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

Nesse momento, estavam tendo aula de história com nada mais nada menos que... Anko! Existe coisa pior do que tendo aula de história com a Anko? E o pior de tudo era que a aula era inteiramente oral, ela não passava nada na lousa, não se sabe se era por preguiça ou algo assim, mas nunca desde o início do ano escreveu se quer alguma coisa na lousa. Ino e Hinata, que ainda sentavam do seu lado, aproveitaram que a professora havia saído da classe em pleno horário de aula deixando-os fazendo um texto dissertativo sobre feudalismo, chamaram Sakura para conversarem enquanto ela não voltava.

-Ei, Sakura. –Ino a chamou, fazendo esta olhar para o lado direito –Como você consegue não dormir na aula da Anko?

-Ai Ino, isso é coisa de se perguntar? Sei lá. Só sei que não vou agüentar por muito tempo.

-Ah eu gosto da aula dela. –viraram para o mesmo lado ao mesmo tempo, vendo que quem acabara de falar isso foi Hinata

–QUÊ? –berraram ao mesmo tempo, mas como a classe tava uma bagunça só, então poucos perceberam –Você é louca ou o que?

-Eu? Louca? Por quê?

-Me poupe né, Hinata. Você é a única que gosta da aula daquela louca da Anko u.u

-Nossa Sakura calma.

-Eu to calma. Mas tem uma coisa.

-O que?

-O que ela fica fazendo enquanto fica fora da classe? Por que ela fica praticamente quase a aula inteira lá fora.

-É verdade.

Enquanto as meninas discutiam sobre a "adorada" professora, Sasuke, Naruto e Sai estavam sentados um pouco mais atrás.

-O que elas devem estar conversando? –Naruto perguntou, enquanto apenas observava as três mais a frente

-Sei lá, seu Dobe ¬¬ Você faz cada pergunta.

-Teme ¬¬

-Ei, ei não comece vocês dois.

-Mas mudando de assunto. Hein Teme, o que aconteceu com você e a Sakura-chan?

-Por quê?

-Ora por que... Você gosta dela não gosta?

Sasuke ficou surpreso com o que o amigo acabara de dizer. Apesar daquele dobe do Naruto ser um verdadeiro tapado, parecia que quando ele queria, entendia ou percebia as coisas. Sasuke em vez de responder, acabou dando-lhe um cascudo.

-Aii seu teme! O que eu fiz pra você me bater? Doeu T.T

-É pra você parar de ser idiota, Naruto. Eu nunca que iria gostar daquela _irritante_.

-Irritante? Desde quando a Sakura-chan é irritante? Foi você mesmo no começo do ano que queria fazer as pazes com ela. –dessa vez foi Sai que se pronunciou

Agora ele realmente havia ficado surpreso

-Sai você também? O que ta acontecendo nessa escola? Eu vou dizer então... A Sakura é uma verdadeira irritante e também... –deu uma pausa, suspirou pesadamente e continuou –Ela não se dirige mais a palavra comigo, só quando somos obrigados a fazer trabalhos juntos.

-Por que você não tenta então chegar nela de novo, voltarem a serem os melhores amigos e tudo estará resolvido?

-Naruto, realmente você esta me assustando.

-¬¬ -Naruto

O resto da aula foi isso. Tirando o grupo de Sasuke e Sakura, o resto da classe gritava, corria, ou seja, faziam tudo que queriam lá dentro. Quando um deles olharam na porta, viram que estavam voltando e via-se correndo de um lado para o outro para voltarem para seus lugares. Realmente quando Anko voltou... A classe estava igual quando havia saído para quem sabe tomar um cafezinho ou fumar quem sabe, já que Sakura havia sentido o cheiro de cigarro no exato momento que ela entrou na classe. Ela fez alguns lerem os textos que tinha mandado fazer e pra variar, Hinata foi a única que fez e foi a única que deu para ler antes que resolvesse chamar outro aluno para ler também, já que o barulho irritante do sinal foi ouvido, anunciando o término da aula e o início do intervalo.

Todos saíram da sala em disparada. Ino e Hinata estavam esperando Sakura, já que esta estava arrumando suas coisas e colocando debaixo da carteira. Desceram as escadas e foram para o pátio.

O pátio era imenso. Tinha muitas árvores em quase todos os lugares e era bem aberto. Tinha apenas um lugar suficiente grande para os alunos ficarem e onde era também tinha a cantina. Foram até o lugar que sempre costumavam ficar que era na quadra fechada. Sasuke ficou maior parte do intervalo pensando sobre o que Naruto havia perguntado a pouco. Se lembrou da pequena conversa que tiveram na sala.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

-O que elas devem estar conversando? –Naruto perguntou, enquanto apenas observava as três mais a frente

-Sei lá, seu Dobe ¬¬ Você faz cada pergunta.

-Teme ¬¬

-Ei, ei não comece vocês dois.

-Mas mudando de assunto. Hein Teme, o que aconteceu com você e a Sakura-chan?

-Por quê?

-Ora por que... Você gosta dela não gosta?

Sasuke ficou surpreso com o que o amigo acabara de dizer. Apesar daquele dobe do Naruto ser um verdadeiro tapado, parecia que quando ele queria, entendia ou percebia as coisas. Sasuke em vez de responder, acabou dando-lhe um cascudo.

-Aii seu teme! O que eu fiz pra você me bater? Doeu T.T

-É pra você parar de ser idiota, Naruto. Eu nunca que iria gostar daquela _irritante_.

-Irritante? Desde quando a Sakura-chan é irritante? Foi você mesmo no começo do ano que queria fazer as pazes com ela. –dessa vez foi Sai que se pronunciou

Agora ele realmente havia ficado surpreso

-Sai você também? O que ta acontecendo nessa escola? Eu vou dizer então... A Sakura é uma verdadeira irritante e também... –deu uma pausa, suspirou pesadamente e continuou –Ela não se dirige mais a palavra comigo, só quando somos obrigados a fazer trabalhos juntos.

-Por que você não tenta então chegar nela de novo, voltarem a serem os melhores amigos e tudo estará resolvido?

-Naruto, realmente você esta me assustando.

-¬¬ -Naruto

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Se levantou de onde estavam sentados, que por coincidência ou não, era perto da quadra onde as meninas estava. Os meninos perceberam quando este se levantou.

-Ei Sasuke, onde você vai?

-Vou dar uma volta.

-O.O –Naruto e Sai

-Que foi?

-Na-Nada. –os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, ainda surpresos com a atitude do Uchiha

Então saiu de lá, deixando os dois confusos. Por que de uma hora para outra, resolveu dar uma volta? Não sabia dizer para si mesmo, só sabia que aquela conversa com Naruto o havia deixado assim. Precisava ficar um pouco sozinho, refletir sobre si mesmo.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Reflexões e Prova?

_**Cap.4- Reflexões e... prova?**_

**S**asuke se levantou de onde estavam sentados, que por coincidência ou não, era perto da quadra onde as meninas estavam. Os meninos perceberam quando este se levantou.

-Ei Sasuke, aonde você vai?

-Vou dar uma volta.

-O.O –Naruto e Sai

-Que foi?

-Na-Nada. –os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, ainda surpresos com a atitude do Uchiha

Então saiu de lá, deixando os dois confusos. Por que de uma hora para outra, resolveu dar uma volta? Não sabia dizer para si mesmo, só sabia que aquela conversa com Naruto o havia deixado assim. Precisava ficar um pouco sozinho, refletir sobre si mesmo.

Cada passo que dava naquele enorme pátio, várias lembranças tomavam conta de sua mente. Quando eram pequenos, nada os incomodava, nada os atrapalhava, eram simplesmente crianças querendo se divertir. Parou por um momento. Por que estava tão decidido em convencer Sakura a desculpá-lo e como Naruto mesmo havia dito, serem os melhores amigos novamente? Ele não gostava dela, gostava? A verdade é que gostava. Sempre admirou o gênio forte de Sakura, sempre decidida e até raros momentos em que se mostrava tímida e frágil. Nunca mudara, sempre continuou sendo a mesma garotinha, mas agora havia crescido e amadureceu mais, mas sua personalidade não mudara. Voltou-se a andar e parou novamente. Só agora havia se dado conta de que estava perto da quadra onde as meninas estavam. Hesitou um pouco. Achou melhor ficar parado ali, não tinha certeza se seria bom arriscar ter uma conversa com a Haruno naquele momento.

-Ei Sakura. –olhou para Ino

-Que foi?

-O que você acha da gente ir depois da escola no shopping?

-Fazer o que lá?

-Fazer o que? Você está se fazendo de tonta né? É claro que é pra comprar roupas.

-Lamento muito, mas não posso.

-Ah por que não?

-Eu não gosto muito dessas coisas de shopping, não sou que nem você... uma consumista. E além do mais tem prova amanhã, sabia?

-O QUÊ?

-É verdade, Ino-chan. E ainda por cima é a prova de biologia.

-Ah não... justo biologia i.i Eu to ferrada então.

-Ora, por quê? A matéria do Asuma é fácil.

Pensou em responder, mas pensou bem antes. Hinata e Sakura eram boas na maioria das matérias, já ela... era um desastre! As únicas que eram boas eram... Inglês e Filosofia! A de Inglês era com Orochimaru e Filosofia era com Kakashi. O caso era que Kakashi era professor de quase todas as matérias. Olhou para as duas a sua frente. Estava com medo.

-É fácil para vocês. Eu não tenho cabeça para aprender aquelas coisas de genéticas que sei lá o que é.

-Você quer dizer... Genes letais, heredogramas, sangue, polialelia e lei de Mendel.

-Poxa Sakura, não precisava me lembrar de tudo isso. Você é má comigo. i.i

-Eu? –ela riu com o comentário da amiga –Eu não sou não. Não tenho culpa se você só se preocupa com shopping em vez de estudar pelo menos uma vez na vida.

-Ah ta legal, vamos acabar com esse assunto. –olhou para Hinata –Ei, Hinata, por que está tão calada?

-Hã?

As duas riram por um momento. Olharam uma para a outra e tiveram o mesmo pensamento.

-Ah não me diga que está pensando no Naruto?

-Na... Naruto-kun? E... Eu não to não... –começou a sentir seu rosto ficar quente e ganhou uma pequena coloração, que não foi despercebida por elas

-Ah não? Hinata minha querida, até quando você vai negar?

-Negar o que, Sakura-chan?

-Que você gosta do Naruto?

-Eu... eu admito que ele é bonito e gosto muito da companhia dele, mas acho que... –parou de falar por um instante e abaixou a cabeça –que ele não me vê mais do que apenas uma amiga.

-E se eu disser que você está enganada?

Ino e Hinata olharam espantadas para Sakura. A menina se divertiu com a cara de ambas e resolveu dizer sobre suas hipóteses com quase cem por cento de certeza.

-Olha, o Naruto-baka... quer dizer o Naruto pode ser tapado e...

-E um grande idiota. –Ino acrescentou

-Isso um grande idiota e tudo mais, mas acho que ele não iria ser tão idiota ao ponto de estar começando a se interessar por você, Hinata. E tem outra, não tem outra explicação para ele sempre te chamar para ir comer ramén com ele, tem? –olhou para trás e continuou –E tem mais, seria uma ótima oportunidade para se declarar para ele, Hinata. Não precisa ter medo.

-Olha, testuda. Sinto dizer, mas dessa vez se superou. Nunca pensei que você fosse dizer essas coisas.

Sakura deu apenas um pequeno sorriso em resposta. Era difícil quando Ino era surpreendida por ela. Hinata sorriu, um sorriso sem graça em forma de agradecimento. Olhou para o celular que estava em seu bolso e viu que faltava apenas dez minutos para bater o sinal.

-Bom meninas, eu vou dar uma volta. –pegou seu MP3 da bolsa e colocou os fones de ouvido

Não esperou o que elas iriam falar. Apenas queria sair de lá e ficar no seu mundo. Queria apenas ouvir um pouco de música antes de ter que agüentar duas aulas insuportáveis de Física, que por acaso era com o Kakashi, e uma de inglês com Orochimaru. Ninguém merece ter aulas com Orochimaru tentando chamar a atenção dos alunos em vão. Praticamente somente ela, Hinata e Ino participavam da aula dele. O por quê? Não sabia. Talvez fosse apenas para não ficar sem fazer nada. Mudava as músicas em seu MP3, mas deixou em uma que ela não ouvia fazia tempo e que era uma de suas preferidas.

_Te sinto tão distante e ao mesmo tempo tão perto_

_Decifrando seu silêncio_

_Então me imagino fazendo parte dos seus sentimentos_

_Mas me arruino nesse propósito_

_E por mais que eu procuro te dar amor_

_(Você) nunca me nota_

_Se soubesse que posso morrer por você_

_Por você..._

_Inalcançável como uma estrela, tão distante_

_Um amor quase impossível_

_Invisível como o ar_

_Você é tão inalcançável_

_Tão sublime como um anjo_

_Um amor quase impossível_

_Como fogo que não queima_

_Você se tornou inalcançável_

_Inalcançável..._

_Sigo vivendo no rumo** da sua solidão_

_Quando alguém te magoa_

_Que vontade de te dizer que não há ninguém mais_

_Que te ame sem medidas_

_Como dói te ver suspirar_

_Por quem não te faz feliz_

_Se soubesse que posso morrer por você_

_Por você..._

_Inalcançável como uma estrela tão distante_

_Um amor quase impossível_

_Invisível como o ar_

_Você é tão inalcançável_

_Tão sublime como um anjo_

_Um amor quase impossível_

_Como fogo que não queima_

_Você se tornou inalcançável_

_Inalcançável..._

_Inalcançável..._

_Inalcançável..._

_Inalcançável..._

Terminada, tinha apenas mais uma música para ser ouvida. Resolveu ouvi-la já que não se lembrava de qual música era.

_Tento me levantar_

_acabei de acordar_

_tão confusa estou sem saber onde vou e_

_fui uma menina apaixonada por teus carinhos e_

_sou só um carro sem motor_

_Buscando sem saber alguem pra conhecer_

_mas logo fico a pensar que com outras estás ficando e_

_vou arrumando cicatrizes no coração que não segue noutra direção_

_Não posso entender nem quero compreender_

_A razão dessa situação_

_Mas não posso seguir dependente do seu amor_

_Se amor acabou a paixão terminou_

_e as lembranças não fazem bem_

_Mas o ontem passou o hoje logo vai passar também_

_Já não busco calor o detalhe da cor_

_E me nego a pensar que posso te esquecer_

_E vou arrumando cicatrizes no coração_

_Que não segue noutra direção_

_Não posso entender nem quero compreender_

_A razão dessa situação_

_Mas não posso seguir dependente do seu amor_

_Se amor acabou a paixão terminou_

_e as lembranças não fazem bem_

_Mas o ontem passou o hoje logo vai passar também_

_... mas não posso seguir assim,_

_porque ainda te tenho em mim_

_Não posso entender nem quero compreender_

_A razão dessa situação_

_Mas não posso seguir dependente do teu amor_

_Se amor acabou a paixão terminou_

_e as lembranças nao fazem bem_

_Mas o ontem passou o hoje logo vai passar também_

_Não posso entender nem quero compreender_

_A razão dessa situação_

_Mas não posso seguir dependente do teu amor_

_Se amor acabou a paixão terminou_

_e as lembranças nao fazem bem_

_Mas o ontem passou hoje logo vai passar também_

Quando terminou de ouvir, desligou seu MP3 e olhou para frente. Percebeu que alguém lhe observava fazia alguns minutos.

-Sasuke, o que faz aqui?

-Quero falar com você. Quero que você me desculpasse por aquele dia.

-Te desculpar? Por que eu deveria?

Essa não. Ela não estava querendo dar o braço a torcer. Como que iria lhe dizer tudo que sempre teve vontade de dizer a menos de dois meses atrás?

_**Continua...**_

_**Bem... não me contive em colocar essas duas músicas de RBD (Inalcançável e Quando o Amor Acaba). Não sabia que músicas colocar e escolhi essas. Espero que gostem.**_


	5. Amigos?

_**Cap.5- Amigos?**_

**Q**uando terminou de ouvir, desligou seu MP3 e olhou para frente. Percebeu que alguém lhe observava fazia alguns minutos.

-Sasuke, o que faz aqui?

-Quero falar com você. Quero que você me desculpasse por aquele dia.

-Te desculpar? Por que eu deveria?

Essa não. Ela não estava querendo dar o braço a torcer. Como que iria lhe dizer tudo que sempre teve vontade de dizer a menos de dois meses atrás?

-Olha, eu sei que não foi legal tudo que eu disse pra você aquele dia e eu queria que tentássemos ser amigos novamente. É isso.

-Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com o todo convencido Uchiha Sasuke? Você nunca que falaria uma coisas dessas para mim. E justamente para mim que... –olhou-o com um olhar que transmitia raiva e tristeza –sou uma irritante para você. Nada mais do que uma irritante. Realmente não te entendo. –deu um olhada no relógio e viu que estava quase na hora de bater o sinal –Bom eu já vou indo. Não quero chegar atrasada. –começou a andar sem olhar para trás

Sasuke não esperava que ela fosse lhe dizer tudo aquilo. Realmente era verdade que aquele dia a chamou de irritante, mas não teve como se conter. Estava tão irritado aquele dia que acabou deixando escapar. A viu se distanciar sem ao menos olhar para trás se quer um segundo, e fez algo que não esperava que algum dia fizesse. A segurou pelo pulso.

-Me solta!

-Não até você me desculpar.

-Por que você quer tanto que eu te desculpe? Não tem lógica para isso.

-Ah tem sim. Eu sinto sua falta. –num reflexo, ela virou para ele. Pode ver a expressão de surpresa em sua face

_Se alguém me perguntar_

_Por que é que sou assim_

_Me entrego sem pensar_

_Só pra alguém gostar de mim_

_E achar que isso é solução_

_Confundir amor com paixão_

_Então vou te responder_

_Faça força pra entender_

_Preciso de atenção_

_Qualquer carinho me faz bem_

_Eu não sei lidar com a solidão_

_Tento enganar o meu coração_

-O... o que você disse?

-Eu disse que sinto sua falta. Sinto falta de conversar com você, sinto falta da época em que éramos amigos, Sakura.

-Eu não acredito em você.

-Por favor, tente ao menos acreditar em mim uma única vez agora. O que custa me desculpar, Sakura?

-Custa que eu quero evitar ao máximo ficar muito perto de você.

-Por quê?

-Talvez porque eu ainda goste de você. Satisfeito agora?

_É assim que eu sei viver_

_Por isso inventei_

_Esse jeito de agir_

_Pra disfarçar o que senti_

_Eu tento me esconder_

_Pra ninguém perceber_

_E pergunta quem eu vi_

_O que há de errado em ser assim_

_Me responda se é errar_

_Tentar um dia apenas ser feliz_

Agora ele não sabia o que dizer. Ela havia lhe dito o motivo de tudo isso, mas por que não consegue pensar em nada para dizer? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Escutou aquela voz uma última vez antes de voltarem para a sala de aula.

-Só para você não ficar insistindo na mesma coisa, vou pensar no seu caso. Apenas pensar. Mas se quiser falar comigo até pode, mas sermos amigos como éramos antes eu não sei. Não sei se posso voltar a confiar em você.

A viu se distanciar novamente, mas dessa vez deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. É talvez Sakura estivesse começando a baixar a guarda em relação a ele.

Sakura entrou e sentou no seu lugar. Ino e Hinata foram tentar tirar algo dela, já que ela não era de se atrasar tanto assim.

-Sakura o que aconteceu? Você é sempre uma das primeiras a chegar na classe. –Ino perguntou, estava curiosa, na verdade bem curiosa, mas já estava começando a desconfiar do motivo

-Ah nada demais.

-A não? E não seria por que um Uchiha te impediu?

-Quê? Mas como... como você...

-Nós vimos vocês dois. Um pouco antes tínhamos ido falar com Naruto-kun e Sai-san. E por mera coincidência passamos perto de onde vocês estavam e vimos Sasuke-san te segurar. Então fingimos que não vimos nada para não atrapalhar. –Hinata se explicou, nos mínimos detalhes

-Vai conta, o que aconteceu. –Ino insistiu

-Tá bom. Vou explicar por cima. Ele estava tentando me convencer a desculpar ele. E disse também que sentia minha falta, mas como amiga dele.

-E aí? O que você disse? –as duas perguntaram um pouco alto demais, mas a sorte é que _quase_ ninguém percebeu

-Aí eu disse que não acreditava nele e...

-Nossa Sakura, como você é malvada ò.ó Se fosse eu, já teria aceitado logo de cara.

-INO! QUER PARAR DE ME INTERROMPER? –Sakura berrou, mas não se importou com quem estava olhando para ela e Ino apenas ficou quieta já que não queria ver a amiga praticamente estressada –Assim é melhor. Como eu ia dizendo... Eu disse que não acreditava nele e ele apenas me perguntou o que custava e eu disse... –suspirou pesadamente –que queria evitar ao máximo ficar muito perto dele porque talvez eu ainda goste dele.

-UAU! –as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo, ficando de boca aberta com o que acabaram de ouvir –Continua!

-E bem, eu disse também que, para ele não ficar insistindo tanto nisso, falei que ia pensar no caso dele. E que ele poderia até falar comigo, mas sermos amigos que nem antes não sabia ainda já que, não sei se ainda posso voltar a confiar nele.

-Nossa, Sakura. Tenho que concordar com a Ino-chan. Você anda meio malvada ultimamente.

-Hinata! Você também é? Acho que você tá começando a andar muito com a Ino!

-Impressão sua! –as três garotas riram com a resposta de Hinata e um pouco atrás, três garotos haviam escutado algumas partes da conversa delas

-Ah então foi por isso que o Teme demorou tanto. Resolveu seguir o meu conselho é?

-Humpf... Tenho que admitir que dessa vez você serviu para alguma coisa, Dobe.

-COMO É QUE É? –Sai deu um soco na sua cabeça –SAI POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

-Quer para de berrar, seu besta? Vê se aprende a não ser tão escandaloso!

Naruto resolveu ficar quieto e apenas fez um bico. Estava emburrado. Sasuke não explicou para eles o que aconteceu, já que eles tinham escutado o final da conversa das garotas.

O professor entrou. Era Orochimaru. Dessa vez ele estava atrasado, vai saber o que ele estava fazendo para se atrasar tanto. Ele simplesmente colocou seu material na mesa e começou a falar. Ficou uns dez minutos falando, já que ninguém além das três meninas – Sakura, Hinata e Ino –deixavam ele dar sua "preciosa" aula. E em compensação ele passou na lousa um texto para traduzirem e ganhariam pontos quem os traduzisse por inteiro. Com certeza, essa seria uma das aulas mais chatas até agora, já que ele não dava nada além de textos para eles traduzirem, pelo menos em 98% das aulas até agora e ainda faltava um mês para as férias. O resto da aula foi assim. Mas desta vez, Sakura não fez muita coisa, ela apenas pensava sobre o que aconteceu no intervalo. Pensou bem e na última aula, que era de geografia e que por sinal Kakashi estava atrasado, ela aproveitou e foi na mesa de Sasuke.

-Posso falar com você? –ele olhou para Sai e Naruto que entenderam e foram falar com Ino e Hinata

-O que você quer falar comigo?

-Só pra você saber que eu já tomei minha decisão.

-E qual é? –não demonstrava, mas no fundo estava ansioso para saber a resposta dela

-Eu decidi dar uma chance à você. Mas isso não quer dizer que vamos ser os melhores amigos que nem antes. Não ainda. –ele se levantou da cadeira e a abraçou. Não se importou se tinha alguém olhando

-Obrigado.

-Mas não pense que vou ser boazinha com você. Se você me magoar mais uma vez, eu acabo com você, entendeu?

-Sim, senhorita. Está entendido. –lhe estendeu a mão –Amigos?

-Amigos. –escutaram a voz de Kakashi, que havia acabado de entrar na sala

-Voltem para os seus lugares. –olhou para os dois –Ora, vejam só. Parece que Sasuke e Sakura finalmente voltaram a se entender. Espero que dure bastante.

-Não se preocupe, Kakashi. Você vai ver que vai durar e muito. –olhou para Sakura e deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela também deu um sorriso e voltou para o seu lugar

Kakashi começou a escrever um texto consideravelmente grande na lousa. Por incrível que pareça, mesmo com quinze minutos de atraso, conseguiu passar o texto por inteiro e bem na hora em que bateu o sinal para todos irem embora.

-É Sakura, parece que as coisas entre você e o Sasuke vão começar a melhorar cada vez mais.

-Quem sabe, Ino. Quem sabe...

_**Continua...**_

_**A música que usei dessa vez se chama "O Meu Jeito de Ser", cantada por Yasmin. **_


	6. Novas alunas e uma rival?

_**Cap.6- Novas alunas e... uma rival?**_

**N**o dia seguinte, iriam ter a tão comentada prova de biologia do Asuma. Realmente biologia é uma matéria complicada... se você não presta total atenção, você corre o risco de ir mal de cara. E pro azar das meninas, a prova seria nas duas primeiras aulas. Enquanto Asuma não chegava, já que faltava uns dois minutos para o início da aula, vários alunos, inclusive elas, estavam comentando o que haviam ouvido ontem na hora da saída.

-Será que é mesmo verdade que vão ter mais alunas novas?

-Hum, não sei Hinata. Pode acontecer de tudo aqui.

-É tem razão, Sakura. –deu uma piscada para ela

-O que você está insinuando, hein Ino?

-Ah o que mais seria? Sobre você e o Uchiha é claro.

-E...?

-E que de uma hora para a outra você decidiu dar uma segunda chance a ele, por que ainda gosta dele, certo? Você demorou demais.

-Sem comentários u.u Você é totalmente sem noção às vezes.

-Nossa... i.i

-Só para te animar, nas férias vou no shopping com você e a Hinata.

-Sério? *-*

-Sim, mas só se você parar de dizer esse tipo de coisas, sobre o Sasuke, entendeu? E se você ser mais "normal", já que anda um pouco sem noção, por você ser meio doida às vezes.

-Ah ta bom então.

Asuma entrou na sala e só via uma pasta cheia de provas. Mas parecia que desta vez ele não estava de mau humor. Era o que aparentava.

-Bom antes de entregar as provas, quero que conheçam algumas alunas que a partir de hoje estudarão aqui nesta sala. –olhou para a porta e fez um sinal para que entrassem –Vamos, entrem! –entraram seis meninas.

_- Hana (flor): _Cabelos louros e lisos e olhos verde-água.

_- Hikari (luz): _Cabelos vermelhos meio ondulados até mais abaixo da cintura e olhos vermelhos. Era uma das mais baixinhas.

_- Hoshi (estrela): _Cabelos curtos e louros e olhos verde-água.

_- Mizu (azul): _Cabelos azuis e olhos azuis.

_- Yuki (neve): _Cabelos repicados castanhos escuros com mexas louras até os ombros e olhos castanhos escuros.

_- Natsu (verão): _Cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel.

-Hana, Hikari e Hoshi podem se sentar atrás de Sakura, Ino e Hinata, que são as que estão bem aqui sentadas na primeira carteira. –olhou-as indo para os lugares indicados –Hum... deixa eu ver... Mizu, Yuki e Natsu... –olhou a sala atentamente procurando algum lugar vago –podem se sentar na frente de Sasuke, Sai e Naruto. Ah, e outra coisa. Vocês, alunas novas, não precisarão fazer a prova. E a propósito, como estou bonzinho hoje, será prova em trio. T-R-I-O entenderam? –todos ficaram em silêncio –Assim é melhor. –abriu a pasta e foi distribuindo a prova de duas folhas para cada trio –Vocês terão apenas essa primeira aula para fazerem.

Ino, Hinata e Sakura se sentaram juntas para fazerem a prova. Sorte de Ino que Asuma realmente estava bonzinho aquele dia, se não... estava ferrada com certeza.

"_Ufa... dessa vez eu escapei de levar bomba na prova n.n"_

À medida que iam terminando a prova, Asuma deixava que conversassem baixinho para que não atrapalhasse os trios que ainda faziam a prova – como o trio Sasuke, Naruto e Sai, por exemplo, - e como o trio de Sakura foi um dos primeiros a terminar então as meninas novas que estavam sentadas atrás delas começaram a puxar conversa bem baixinho, claro.

-Oi, eu me chamo Hikari. Essas são Hana e Hoshi. Quais seus nomes, mesmo?

-Eu sou Sakura. A loira é a Ino e a mais tímida de nós três é a Hinata.

-Muito prazer.

-Esperamos que sejamos boas amigas. –disse, Hinata

-Com certeza. -Hana

-E aquelas garotas lá trás? São conhecidas suas? –perguntou Ino

-Ah não. A gente nunca se falou antes, mas já estudamos na mesma escola. Nós três somos irmãs sabe, e tivemos o azar de cair nas classes delas por mais um ano u.u

-Por que azar?

-Porque lá na nossa escola, elas tinham fama de roubar os namorados das outras, além de serem bem metidas. Ninguém gostava muito delas.

-Isso me lembra a Karin. –Ino disse, pensativa

-Karin? Não me diga que vocês conhecem ela?

-Conhecemos sim. Ela estudou conosco até a oitava série e depois mudou de escola. Por quê? Õ.o

-É que ela é muito amiga daquelas três. E sinto informar, mas ela está estudando aqui de novo.

-O quê?

-É, mas ela está no 2ºB.

-Ih Sakura, seu sossego acabou.

-Por quê? –perguntaram as três sem entenderem

-Porque ela compete o Sasuke com a nossa querida Sakura aqui!

-E quem é esse Sasuke?

-É aquele moreno ali –apontou lá para trás –que está sentado no meio de um loiro e de um de cabelo curto. Aquele de cabelos espetados.

-Nossa! Ele é bem bonito. Mas não se preocupe Sakura. O Sasuke é todo seu porque nós três já gostamos de outros garotos.

-Ah, mas eu e o Sasuke não temos nada.

-Você quer dizer _ainda_. –disse, Ino

-Mas e aí, mudando de assunto. Quais as músicas que vocês mais gostam?

-Ah, os nossos gostos para música são bem parecidos. Mas a Sakura tem o MP3 dela aqui com ela e pode mostrar algumas músicas para vocês, já que esquecemos os nossos.

-Bom tem uma aqui, que se chama Tomorrow. Querem ouvir?

-Claro! –então Sakura colocou um fone de ouvido em Hikari e o outro foninho ficou solto para que as outras duas ouvissem

_E eu quero acreditar em você_

_Quando você diz que tudo ficará bem _

_Sim, eu tento acreditar em você _

_Mas eu não consigo _

_Quando você diz que será _

_Isso sempre aparece para ser de uma maneira diferente_

_Eu tento acreditar em você _

_Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje _

_Eu não sei como me sentirei _

_Amanhã _

_Amanhã _

_Eu não sei o que dizer_

_Amanhã_

_Amanhã é um dia diferente_

_Amanhã _

_A escolha sempre foi sua_

_Isso está mudando, a escolha é minha_

_Eu farei o que eu tenho que fazer _

_Apenas não _

_Me dê um tempinho _

_Me deixe sozinha por um tempinho _

_Talvez não seja muito tarde _

_Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje _

_Eu não sei como me sentirei _

_Amanhã _

_Amanhã _

_Eu não sei o que dizer _

_Amanhã _

_Amanhã é um dia diferente _

_Hey, yeah, yeah _

_Hey, yeah, yeah _

_E eu sei que eu não estou preparada _

_Hey, yeah, yeah _

_Hey, yeah, yeah _

_Talvez amanhã _

_Hey, yeah, yeah _

_Hey, yeah, yeah _

_Eu não estou preparada _

_Hey, yeah, yeah _

_Hey, yeah, yeah _

_Talvez amanhã _

_E eu quero acreditar em você _

_Quando você me diz que estará bem _

_Sim, eu tento acreditar em você _

_Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje _

_Amanhã isso pode mudar _

_Amanhã isso pode mudar _

_Amanhã isso pode mudar _

_Amanhã isso pode mudar_

-Nossa, essa música é linda! *-* -as três disseram ao mesmo tempo

O sinal bateu anunciando o término da primeira aula. Asuma saiu da classe para pegar sua caderneta e o livro e guardar as provas também. Sasuke já estava fora de seu lugar, estava perto da porta, perto de onde as meninas sentavam, mas alguém pulou em suas costas.

-Sasukezinho, que saudades!

-Argh! Karin, me larga!

-Ah não Sasukezinho. É assim que você me recebe?

-É. E em primeiro lugar não me chame desse apelido ridículo, segundo... ME LARGA!

-Nossa, como você ta bravo. Gosto mais quando você fica assim.

-Solta ele garota, não ouviu?

-Oh, se não é a testuda irritante. –disse, se soltando de Sasuke e ficou bem na frente de Sakura

Como Sakura odiava que a chamasse de testuda e irritante. Karin não era exceção. Não iria deixar que ela se sentisse vantajosa sobre si, que nem na época de oitava série. Não iria deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Deu um tapa nela.

-Nunca mais se atreva a me chamar assim, entendeu sua baranga de quatro olhos?

-Sasukezinho, vai deixar ela falar assim comigo? –perguntou com a mão no rosto no local onde levara o tapa

-Claro, porque afinal, isso é o que você é.

Karin estava furiosa. Iria revidar, mas viu Asuma subindo as escadas para voltar para a classe e, para que não tivesse problemas, resolveu sair da porta e voltar para a sua sala.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Competição

_**Cap.7- Competição**_

**K**arin já estava em sua sala. Estava tendo aula de história com Anko, que para variar, estava fora da sala de aula novamente. Ela fazia isso em todas as classes. Estava realmente irritada. Como Sakura ousou lhe dar um tapa na cara?

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

O sinal bateu anunciando o término da primeira aula. Asuma saiu da classe para pegar sua caderneta e o livro e guardar as provas também. Sasuke já estava fora de seu lugar, estava perto da porta, perto de onde as meninas sentavam, mas alguém pulou em suas costas.

-Sasukezinho, que saudades!

-Argh! Karin, me larga!

-Ah não Sasukezinho. É assim que você me recebe?

-É. E em primeiro lugar não me chame desse apelido ridículo, segundo... ME LARGA!

-Nossa, como você ta bravo. Gosto mais quando você fica assim.

-Solta ele garota, não ouviu?

-Oh, se não é a testuda irritante. –disse, se soltando de Sasuke e ficou bem na frente de Sakura

Como Sakura odiava que a chamasse de testuda e irritante. Karin não era exceção. Não iria deixar que ela se sentisse vantajosa sobre si, que nem na época de oitava série. Não iria deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Deu um tapa nela.

-Nunca mais se atreva a me chamar assim, entendeu sua baranga de quatro olhos?

-Sasukezinho, vai deixar ela falar assim comigo? –perguntou com a mão no rosto no local onde levara o tapa

-Claro, porque afinal, isso é o que você é.

Karin estava furiosa. Iria revidar, mas viu Asuma subindo as escadas para voltar para a classe e, para que não tivesse problemas, resolveu sair da porta e voltar para a sua sala.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

"_Ah, Sakura... você vai me pagar pelo tapa. Ah se vai!"_

Enquanto isso, Asuma estava novamente dentro da classe. Havia acabado de fazer a chamada, já que sempre perdia preciosos dez minutos somente para fazer uma mísera chamada. Não perderia tanto tempo assim se a classe fosse mais comportada e menos escandalosa a ponto de pelo menos obedecê-lo pelo menos para fazer isso sem que perdesse seu bom humor.

-Agora se vocês tentarem ao mesmo ficarem em silêncio... –olhou para frente e viu a classe em uma verdadeira baderna. A conversa era o que pairava pela sala, cada vez mais alta –DÁ PARA CALAREM A BOCA? –pararam todos de tagarelarem e olharam assustados para o professor –DEIXEM EU PELO MENOS COMEÇAR A MATÉRIA NOVA OU VAI TER PROVA SEMANA QUE VEM! –ninguém se atreveu a dar um pio se quer –Assim é melhor. O que iremos começar a estudar a partir de hoje é... –procurou no livro, que por sinal era bem grosso, umas setecentas para ser mais exato e achou o que queria –"As mudanças nos seres vivos". –começou a escrever algumas coisas na lousa e se virou para frente novamente –Ah antes que esqueçam... tem um "pequeno" trabalhinho para vocês fazerem para semana que vem! –começou a escrever os itens na lousa –Como podem ver, é sobre "As teorias da evolução de Darwin e Wallace", "As evidencias da evolução", "Seleção natural: o motor da evolução" e "Neodarwinismo". Tudo para semana que vem.

-Mas não vai dar tempo de fazermos tudo isso! –Sakura protestou

-Ah vai sim, senhorita Sakura. E para melhorar para vocês, vai ser em dupla. –todos começaram a ficar animados –Mas sou _eu_ quem irá escolhê-las. –escutou vários suspiros de desapontamento –Vejamos... uma das duplas vai ser... Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto e Yuki, Ino e Sai, Hinata e Hikari, Hoshi e Mizu e Hana e Natsu. E se reclamarem, farão sozinhos.

Asuma estava realmente de mau humor novamente. E tudo porque não conseguiu colocar a classe em ordem sem ter precisado gritar. Hinata não gostou nada da idéia de não fazer o trabalho com Naruto, mas Yuki... adorou a idéia.

-Não gostei. –disse Hinata, cruzando os braços

-Hinata melhor tomar cuidado a partir de agora. –alertou, Hana

-Por quê?

-Porque Yuki deve ter percebido que você gosta do Naruto e vai tentar de tudo para ficar com ele. Agora vai ser mais difícil você ficar sozinha para conversar com ele.

-É isso que vamos ver. Ela não vai roubar o Naruto-kun de mim. Vou lutar e não vou desistir. Se ela quer competir pela atenção dele, então vai ter competição.

-Ai meu Deus! Já estou até vendo. Vai ser a mesma coisa da Sakura com a Karin.

-Não me importa. –Hinata disse, decidida, sem tirar os olhos de Yuki, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar desafiador

Finalmente já estava na hora do intervalo. Ino dessa vez, resolveu ficar com Sai a sós para poderem namorarem sossegados. Hinata estava do lado de Sakura e, por coincidência ou não, Yuki passou do lado de Hinata e Karin do lado de Sakura. Natsu e Mizu vinham mais atrás. Puderam ouvir as duas sussurrarem de propósito par que ouvissem.

"_Você vai me pagar pelo tapa, testuda!"_

"_Vamos ver quem vai ficar com o Naruto-kun primeiro... acho que você não consegue já que é apenas uma garotinha fraca e tímida..."_

Depois que o grupo se afastou, pararam de andar. Olharam uma para a outra.

-Você ouviu o que eu ouvi?

-Ouvi e você também...

-Sim.

Sasuke vinha na direção delas, um pouco apressado. Apenas o olharam sem entender.

-Sakura, obrigado por ter me ajudado aquela hora.

-Não foi nada.

-Ah e a propósito... –ela o olhou nos olhos –adorei o tapa que você deu nela –deu uma piscada para ela

-E eu adorei a tirada que você deu nela, Sasukezinho. –ela riu e ele ficou levemente emburrado

-É brincadeira, bobo.

-Sei... –olhou para Hinata –O que aconteceu, Hinata?

-Ah nada não, Sasuke-san.

-É que ela não gostou de saber que não vai fazer o trabalho com o Naruto!

-Sakura!

Hinata ficou muito vermelha. Era verdade o que Sakura disse, mas não esperava que fosse falar para o Sasuke. E se contasse para Naruto? Não saberia o que fazer nem dizer.

-Ah não se preocupe com isso, Hinata. –ela o olhou sem entender –Aquele Dobe também não gostou muito, eu acho. Agora vai ter que agüentar aquela garota falando mais no ouvido dele.

Escutaram aquele barulho irritante do sinal. Sasuke pensou um pouco e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Bom eu vou indo na frente. Não quero que a Karin me persiga de novo e eu precise pedir socorro para você de novo, Sakura.

-Ah não se preocupe com isso. Pode sempre pedir a minha ajuda.

-Tá certo. –deu um beijo na bochecha dela, que a deixou sem graça e saiu andando

-Humm to sabendo...

-O que você quer dizer, Hinata-chan?

-Sasuke-san está ficando interessado em você...

-Ah para com isso! É impressão sua!

Hinata não pode evitar em não rir. Porque eles não deixavam as coisas acontecerem em vez de apenas uma amizade? Realmente, as vezes tentava, mas não conseguia entendê-los. Mas ficou feliz em saber que Naruto também não havia gostado nada da dupla que havia sido formada. Deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, que passou despercebido por Sakura.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Um baile?

_**Cap.8- Um baile?**_

**H**inata não pode evitar em não rir. Porque eles não deixavam as coisas acontecerem em vez de apenas uma amizade? Realmente, as vezes tentava, mas não conseguia entendê-los. Mas ficou feliz em saber que Naruto também não havia gostado nada da dupla que havia sido formada. Deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, que passou despercebido por Sakura.

Quando entraram na sala, viram que Anko estava sentada em sua mesa e, a diretora Tsunade estava em pé. Parecia que estava esperando que todos entrassem para dizer algo.

-Por que a Tsunade está aqui? –perguntou Hinata para Ino

-Não sei. Ela disse que queria dar um recado importante...

-Bom já que estão todos aqui, queria dar um recado importante a todos vocês. Semana que vem, na sexta-feira a partir das dez da noite, teremos um baile. –pôde perceber que as meninas estavam começando a ficar empolgada, mas a maioria dos meninos... nem tanto –E sexta não haverá aula para que as meninas principalmente possam se arrumarem sem pressa alguma. Alguma pergunta? –ninguém levantou a mão, ficando o local em completo silêncio –Certo. Então era só esse o recado que queria dar a vocês. Obrigada por deixar tomar um pouco da sua aula, professora Anko.

-Não foi nada.

Tsunade saiu e fechou a porta. As meninas ficaram muito contentes com a notícia. Pelo menos iriam ter um baile antes das merecidas férias. Não podia ser melhor que isso.

-Ah que máximo *-* -os olhos de Ino brilhavam –Já estou até pensando em que vestido vou usar.

-E você vai com o Sai né.

-Claro né. E vocês vão com quem? –perguntou se referindo as outras cinco

-Não sei. Vou esperar alguém me convidar. –respondeu Sakura

-Humm já sei. Vai esperar que o Sasuke te convide não é?

-INO! –Sakura estava totalmente sem graça

-Que foi? E vocês?

-Bom, nós pretendemos ir com os nossos "quase" namorados, Niji, Seigi e Tenshi. -respondeu, Hoshi

-Eles são irmãos também? Porque achei os nomes deles parecidos. –perguntou Hinata

-São sim. –respondeu Hikari

-E você, Hinata? Vai com o Naruto? –perguntou, Sakura

-Não sei.

-Ah Hinata, não fique assim. –Ino tentou animá-la –Vai que ele te convida. Já pensou? Ia ser muito fofo *-*

-Só você mesmo Ino! –responderam todas juntas e rindo em seguida

Enquanto isso, os meninos comentavam praticamente do mesmo assunto.

-Não gostei dessa porcaria de baile! –disse Sasuke, emburrado

-Ora, por quê? –perguntou Sai –Eu mesmo vou chamar a Ino, ou melhor dizendo, nem preciso chamar, já que ela é minha namorada.

-Sorte sua. –comentou Naruto

-Por quê? –perguntaram os dois –Você não vai chamar a Hinata?

-Eu pretendo se...

-Se o que?

-Se a Yuki sair do meu pé! Ela é um grude total e olha que ainda é o primeiro dia dela aqui T.T

-Imagina os próximos então. –os dois riram discretamente

-EU TO FALANDO SÉRIO! T.T

-Calma aí Naruto.

Para o azar de Naruto, Yuki que se sentava na frente dele, se levantou e o abraçou pelo pescoço, sendo que este ainda estava sentado.

"_Ah não! To perdido. Socorro!"_

-Naruto-kun... –sussurrou no ouvido do loiro –O que você acha de ir no baile comigo?

Ele engoliu em seco. Estava começando a soar e ficando nervoso. E quanto mais a ouvia falar, mais ficava sem saber o que dizer. Estava suando frio.

-E então? O que me diz? –Sasuke e Sai observavam tudo atentamente, mas não falavam nada. Até que, Naruto olhou para frente e viu Hinata olhando em sua direção. Teve uma idéia

-Lamento muito, Yuki, mas vou convidar a Hinata-chan.

"_Espero que agora ela saia de perto e pare de sussurrar no meu ouvido. Ta parecendo que quer me deixar assim de propósito u.u"_

-Ah vai Naruto-kun, vai comigo, por favor. –olhou nos olhos dele e fez uma cara suplicante

Sasuke vendo que não ia adiantar nada ficar apenas observando aquela cena, foi falar com as meninas.

-Sakura.

-Oi, Sasuke-_kun_? –ela não pôde evitar em não chamá-lo assim

-Bem... er... queria saber se você quer... hum... ir comigo no baile, é isso.

-Claro. –ela disse, sorrindo

-Não te falei, Sakura? –Ino cutucou Sakura com um dos ombros

-Ino!

-Disse o que? –perguntou Sasuke, sem entender

-Ah eu disse para a Sakura que ela estava esperando que você Sasuke convidasse ela. –ela havia falado propositalmente e viu os dois sem graça, como imaginou que iriam ficar com sua resposta. Deu um meio sorriso

-Ah e o que ta acontecendo lá com o... Naruto-kun? –perguntou Hinata, ainda sem tirar os olhos da cena

-Ah, a Yuki está tentando convencê-lo a aceitar ir no baile com ela. –disse Sasuke, dando de ombros –Mas ele não está querendo.

-E por quê? –perguntaram Ino e Hinata

-Bom ele falou antes daquela chata aparecer que pretendia convidar você, Hinata, se aquela garota largasse do pé dele.

-Como assim? Ela não largou do Naruto nem um minuto? –perguntou, Hikari

-Não. Agora pouco no intervalo quando fui falar com vocês, ela estava procurando o Naruto. Ela é literalmente um grude -.-

-Igualzinha a Karin ¬¬ -todas disseram ao mesmo tempo

-Infelizmente. Mas desta vez é com ele, não comigo.

-Sasuke! –Sakura não gostou do que ele disse –Faça alguma coisa para ajudar o Naruto! E o Sai ta fazendo o que lá?

-Primeiro, não tem nem como eu tentar ajudar. Ela não para de falar um minuto e isso faz com que fique impossível da gente tirá-lo de lá. Segundo, o Sai está apenas observando a situação como eu também estava.

Enquanto isso, com Naruto a situação continuava na mesma. Não sabia o que pensar naquele momento. Aquela garota falava tanto no seu ouvido que não o deixava se quer pensar dizer algo para recusar. É como se estivesse fazendo tudo isso de propósito e realmente estava.

"_Hinata, me desculpe, mas não tenho outra opção."_

-Está certo, Yuki.

-Hum?

-Eu vou com você no baile. Satisfeita? –olhou-a com um olhar não muito amigável

-Claro! –deu um beijo na bochecha dele, sabia que Hinata estava olhando e deu um sorriso vitorioso para ela. Esta, apenas deu a volta e se sentou no seu lugar novamente

Hinata olhou para baixo. Percebeu que Naruto havia aceitado e ficou triste. Pensou consigo mesma se deveria ir sozinha ou não ir, afinal de contas. Mas vendo o sorriso que Yuki lhe lançara, mudou de idéia. Iria mesmo sem Naruto, apenas para não dar o gostinho para Yuki. Iria mesmo que fosse com outra pessoa, mas não iria abaixar a cabeça e deixar tudo como estava. Ah não ia mesmo!

_**Continua...**_


	9. O dia do baile

_**Cap.9- O dia do baile**_

**E**nquanto isso, com Naruto a situação continuava na mesma. Não sabia o que pensar naquele momento. Aquela garota falava tanto no seu ouvido que não o deixava se quer pensar dizer algo para recusar. É como se estivesse fazendo tudo isso de propósito e realmente estava.

"_Hinata, me desculpe, mas não tenho outra opção."_

-Está certo, Yuki.

-Hum?

-Eu vou com você no baile. Satisfeita? –olhou-a com um olhar não muito amigável

-Claro! –deu um beijo na bochecha dele, sabia que Hinata estava olhando e deu um sorriso vitorioso para ela. Esta, apenas deu a volta e se sentou no seu lugar novamente

Hinata olhou para baixo. Percebeu que Naruto havia aceitado e ficou triste. Pensou consigo mesma se deveria ir sozinha ou não ir, afinal de contas. Mas vendo o sorriso que Yuki lhe lançara, mudou de idéia. Iria mesmo sem Naruto, apenas para não dar o gostinho para Yuki. Iria mesmo que fosse com outra pessoa, mas não iria abaixar a cabeça e deixar tudo como estava. Ah não ia mesmo!

Depois disso, a aula se seguiu normalmente. Anko perdera apenas meia hora com todo esse negócio do baile, até conseguir colocar a sala em ordem. Mas mesmo assim, com apenas vinte minutos de sobra, passou oralmente um trabalho para fazerem em dupla também.

-Como podem ver, o trabalho é sobre "Revolução Industrial" e vou querer_apenas_ a primeira, para não judiar tanto de vocês assim por causa do baile. Mas se começar aquele falatório até antes da aula acabar, eu aumento mais o trabalho.

Realmente só ela para fazer todos ficarem quietos. Uma pequenina chantagem sempre caía bem, na opinião dela. As outras duas aulas seguintes foram de Português, com Kurenai e Geografia, com Kakashi. Não fizeram muitas coisas, já que estes, eram os professores que mais evitavam dar muito o que fazer. Na hora da saída, Hinata estava indo embora sozinha desta vez, mas sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

-Hinata. –a pessoa que segurava seu ombro a chamou. Ela apenas se virou para trás para ver quem era

-Kiba-kun!

-Hinata, posso falar com você um instante?

-Claro! –saíram daquela multidão, ficando Hinata encostada no portão da escola e Kiba na sua frente

-Eu queria perguntar se você tem alguém para ir no baile.

-Não tenho não.

-Então queria saber se... você quer ir comigo. O que acha?

-Claro. Com todo prazer eu vou com você, Kiba-kun.

-Que bom. –ele deu um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha –Então até mais, Hinata. –se virou e começou a andar sem deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso

O que ela não sabia era que Naruto havia visto tudo. Claro ele não gostava muito de Kiba por saber que ele gostava de Hinata. Mas pensando por outro lado, ela tinha todo o direito de ir com outra pessoa sem que fosse ele, já que a Yuki – que estava do seu lado – o pressionou tanto que acabou aceitando ir com ela. Se não fosse por causa dela, teria convidado Hinata.

Depois disso, uma semana se passou. Naruto teve que aturar Yuki ainda mais, mas não sabia por que, mas estava começando a sentir alguma coisa em relação aquela garota-grude. Parecia estar ficando confuso em relação a ela e Hinata. Será que Naruto poderia estar começando a se interessar pela Yuki? Não, não podia ser isso, ele deve estar confundindo as coisas... Mas tinha que admitir que Yuki também era bonita só que a grande diferença entre elas é que ela era bem mais extrovertida do que a própria Hinata. Desde então, começou a ficar realmente confuso em relação as duas. Mas fora isso, as coisas estavam bem tanto com Sakura quanto Ino e com seus parceiros.

No dia de entregarem os trabalhos, todos sem exceção, até mesmo Naruto, havia entregado no dia certo. O que não era muito comum, ainda mais vindo dele. A semana foi se passando normalmente, até que finalmente chegou sexta feira e como Tsunade havia dito, não iria ter aula. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Hikari, Hana e Hoshi combinaram de irem ao shopping comprar os vestidos bem cedo. Foram numa loja que Ino adorava, já que era uma das poucas em que vendia roupas para a ocasião delas.

O resto do dia passou bem rápido. A noite, as meninas combinaram com os meninos de se encontrarem na escola no horário combinado, que era dez da noite. Todos os meninos estavam com sapatos pretos, calças pretas, coletes e paletós, é claro. As meninas foram as primeiras a chegar e estavam vestidas assim:

_- Sakura: _Vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho com uma fita preta na cintura e um colar preto.

Link: .?image=

_- Ino: _Vestido azul celeste.

Link: .?image=

_- Hinata: _Vestido tomara-que-caia num tom meio verde com uma fita bem abaixo dos seios.

Link: .?image=

_- Hikari: _Vestido vinho.

Link: .?image=

_- Hana/Hoshi: _As duas estavam com vestidos parecidos, mas de Hana era um rosa bebê e de Hoshi um azul bem clarinho.

Link: .?image=

Os meninos ficaram abobados com a visão que tiveram. Elas estavam lindas. Sasuke pegou na mão de Sakura assim que uma das músicas de Shania Twain começou a tocar. Kiba e Sai fizeram o mesmo. Três rapazes de dezessete anos também, os então Niji, que tinha cabelos dourados e olhos azuis pegou na mão de Hikari e, Seigi e Tenshi, ambos gêmeos de cabelos meio alaranjados e olhos negros tiraram Hana e Hoshi para dançarem. Pouco tempo depois, Karin, Yuki, Mizu e Natsu chegaram.

_-Karin: _Vestido cinza.

Link: .?image=

_- Yuki: _Vestido prata.

Link: .?image=

_- Mizu: _Vestido azul.

Link: .?image=

- _Natsu:_ Vestido lilás.

Link: .?image=

Sasuke já estava com Sakura na pista de dança, com insistência dela, é claro. E ele não teve outra escolha a não ser ir dançar com ela, mesmo estando um pouco emburrado. Por enquanto os outros estavam sentados na mesa, não queriam dançar naquele momento, ainda teriam muito tempo para isso. Yuki puxou Naruto e Hinata puxou Kiba.

_Acho que é isso, acho que estou apaixonada_

_E amor dessa vez_

_Simplesmente encaixa, eu acho que estou apaixonada_

_Esse amor é meu_

-Sakura. –disse, sussurrando em seu ouvido –Por que você quis dançar justo nessa música?

-Ah Sasuke-kun, é porque essa é uma das músicas que eu mais gosto e queria dançar ela com você.

-Só por isso?

-Sim, por quê?

-Por nada. –deu um meio sorriso e aproximou seu rosto um pouco mais do dela bem devagar

_Eu consigo ver você comigo quando for mais velha_

_Todas minhas noites de solidão finalmente se acabaram_

_Você tirou o peso do mundo sobre meu ombro (e o mundo apenas vai embora)_

_Oh, quando você me beija_

_Eu sei que você sente minha falta e quando você está comigo_

_O mundo vai embora_

_O jeito que você me abraça_

_O jeito como você me mostra que me adora-oh, quando você me beija_

_Oh, yeah Você é o único, eu acho que estou apaixonada_

_A vida começou_

_Eu posso ver nós dois juntos_

_Eu sei, eu vou ficar com você pra sempre_

_Amor, não podia ser melhor_

-Sabe de uma coisa?

-Hum?

-Sabe por que eu te convidei para ir comigo?

-Não. Por quê?

-Porque... –aproximou mais seu rosto do dela –Porque eu descobri que sinto algo mais forte por você do que uma simples amizade, Sakura.

-Desde quando isso?

-Desde antes de você me desculpar. Não sei dizer como isso foi acontecer, mas aconteceu.

-Mas...

-Não diga mais nada, por favor. Apenas deixe acontecer. –dizendo isso acabou com a pequena distância entre seus rostos e a beijou delicadamente

_Eu consigo ver vocêe comigo quando for mais velha_

_Todas minhas noites de solidão finalmente se acabaram_

_Você tirou o peso do mundo sobre meu ombro (e o mundo apenas vai embora)_

_Repetir refrão E quando você me beija_

_Eu sei que você sente minha falta Oh, o mundo apenas vai embora_

_Quando você me beija_

Enquanto se beijavam, começou outra música dela. Parecia que Tsunade queria colocar para tocar algumas músicas dela como início do baile.

_(Mmm Em seus olhos_

_Oooh Eu posso ouvir seu coração bater agora_

_Eu realmente posso...)_

_Em seus braços eu ainda posso sentir a maneira que me quer quando me abraça_

_Eu ainda posso ouvir as palavras que você sussurrou quando você me disse _

_Eu posso ficar aqui eternamente em seus braços _

_E não há maneira_

_Deu deixar você ir agora_

_E não há maneira_

_E não há como_

_Eu nunca verei esse dia..._

_Porque eu estou te guardando eternamente e para sempre_

_Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias_

_Quero acordar toda manhã com seu doce rosto_

_Sempre _

_Mmmm, baby_

Cada vez mais que dançavam, mais Hinata e Naruto ficavam se encarando. Kiba não percebera, já que estava cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido de Hinata. Yuki percebeu que Hinata estava olhando e achou que aquela era a hora de agir.

-Sabe, Naruto-kun... eu acho que estou gostando de você.

-O quê? –perguntou, achando que tinha ouvido errado

-Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. Acho que estou gostando de você, Naruto-kun e sei que você está gostando de mim, não está?

-Não... Não é...

-Vai por favor, deixa eu te mostrar que estou gostando de você. –se aproximou mais do rosto do loiro

"_E agora o que eu faço?"_

Naruto estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer. Uma parte dele dizia para deixar as coisas acontecerem, mas a outra... pensava em Hinata. Mas no momento seguinte, não pôde pensar muito já que Yuki o estava beijando. Ficou estático, ainda não sabia o que fazer.

_Em seu coração_

_Eu ainda posso ouvir uma batida para cada vez que você me beija_

_E quando nós estamos separados eu sei o quanto você sente saudades_

_Eu posso sentir seu amor por mim em seu coração_

_E não há maneira_

_Deu deixar você ir agora_

_E não há maneira_

_E não há como_

_Eu nunca verei esse dia..._

_(Eu quero acordar toda manhã)_

_Em seus olhos_

_(Eu ainda posso ver o olhar do único)_

_Eu ainda posso ver o olhar do único que realmente me ama_

_(Eu ainda posso me sentir do jeito que você quer)_

_O único que não colocaria nada mais no mundo acima de mim_

_(Eu ainda posso ver amor por mim)_

_Eu ainda posso ver seu amor por mim em seus olhos_

_(Eu ainda vejo o amor)_

_E não há maneira_

_Deu deixar você ir agora_

_E não há maneira_

_E não há como_

_Eu nunca verei esse dia..._

Hinata estava vendo aquela cena e Kiba dessa vez percebeu.

-Hinata, se quiser, podemos sair daqui.

-Não, Kiba-kun. Não... Não precisa. –seus olhos estavam marejados

-Olha, não importa o que aconteceu. Eu sei que você sempre gostou do Naruto e respeito os seus sentimentos. Só queria saber que eu gosto de você, como você gosta dele.

-Kiba...

-Só queria que você soubesse. Não quero te pressionar a nada ou algo do tipo.

-Será que você poderia...

-Voce não precisa dizer isso, só por causa dos meus sentimentos por você.

-Mas... e se Naruto-kun estiver realmente gostando dela? –ele a abraçou gentilmente e ela fez a única coisa que veio naquele momento em sua mente. O beijou.

Kiba ficou surpreso, mas acabou retribuindo. Sabia que Hinata estava magoada com a cena que acabara de ver, sabia que ela não gostava dele como gostava de Naruto, mas ela apenas o beijou por seus sentimentos estarem feridos com o que acabara de ver. Entendia isso perfeitamente e deixou que acontecesse.

_Eu estou te guardando eternamente e para sempre (para sempre)_

_Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias_

_Quero acordar toda manhã com seu doce rosto (doce rosto)_

_Eu estou te guardando eternamente e para sempre_

_Ahhh Eu estou te guardando eternamente_

_Eu estou te guardando _

_Eternamente_

_Eu estou em seus braços_

Ino também como todos os outros viram tudo que aconteceu na pista de dança. Ficou triste por Hinata, mas decidiu dançar com Sai. Ninguém poderia fazer nada naquele momento.

-Sai estou preocupada com a Hinata.

-Eu sei. Eu também estou. Não esperava ver aquilo.

-E você sabe se o Naruto está sentindo alguma coisa pela Yuki?

-Não sei. Mas to achando que ele está dividido ao algo assim. –viu a expressão triste da namorada –Ah amor, não fica assim. –acariciou o rosto dela –A gente não pode fazer nada agora, mas ainda vamos fazer algo para juntar os dois e resolver essa situação, você vai ver.

-Obrigada. Eu te amo.

-Eu também. –deu um selinho nela e continuaram a dançar

Karin estava dançando com Lee, um garoto da sua classe. Queria fazer alguma coisa para atrapalhar o mais novo casal – Sasuke e Sakura – mas não conseguia. Lee só queria saber de dançar mais e mais e com isso ela não tinha como sair da vista dele sem que ele a puxasse para dançar junto com ele.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Depois do baile férias!

_**Cap.10- Depois do baile... férias!**_

**K**arin estava dançando com Lee, um garoto da sua classe. Queria fazer alguma coisa para atrapalhar o mais novo casal – Sasuke e Sakura – mas não conseguia. Lee só queria saber de dançar mais e mais e com isso ela não tinha como sair da vista dele sem que ele a puxasse para dançar junto com ele.

Todos estavam se divertindo tanto naquele baile como nunca haviam se divertido antes. Até mesmo depois do que aconteceu com aquela cena que grande parte presenciou, até mesmo Hinata tentou a todo custo se divertir. Não queria que aquilo estragasse sua noite. Tsunade foi até o microfone, já que naquele imenso salão tinha um pequeno palco.

-Atenção todos. Irei dizer algo a vocês que irão animá-los ainda mais e a nossa surpresa do baile. Hoje, oficialmente –olhou no relógio e viu que marcava meia-noite -, será o primeiro dia de férias de vocês. O baile foi verdadeiramente uma festa de último dia de aula para vocês. Agora aproveitem a noite ainda mais e desejo a vocês boas férias e nos veremos de novo somente em agosto.

A alegria foi total. Nunca Tsunade havia feito isso, mas ainda faltavam duas semanas para acabar o mês de junho... é realmente foi uma grande surpresa para todos.

-E então? –perguntou Sakura olhando para as amigas –O que pretendem fazer nas férias desta vez?

-Ah acho que ninguém tem nada em mente. Pelo menos não eu, a Hoshi e a Hana. –disse, Hikari

-Bom eu tenho uma idéia. –começou, Hinata –Por que nós não vamos viajar desta vez ou algo assim?

-Viajar para onde? –perguntou, Kiba

-Que tal para a praia ou algo assim? Ou podem passar uns dias em casa para escolhermos melhor para onde vamos, o que acham?

-Gostei. –disse Sasuke, pela primeira vez

-Então, todos sabem onde ficam a minha casa?

-Sabemos. E eu posso levar Hoshi, Hana e Hikari.

-Ótima idéia, Ino. Esse ano você anda tendo mais idéias.

-Há há, muito engraçado, Sakura.

-Então está tudo certo. Todo mundo às três da tarde lá em casa.

-Mas, e Naruto? –perguntou Sakura

-Deixe-o para lá. Acho que ele terá outros planos desta vez. –disse, se referindo à Yuki.

O resto da noite foi apenas curtição. Parecia que ninguém estava cansado, mas a verdade era que estavam exaustos, mas não queriam ir embora.

No dia seguinte, todos dormiram até meio dia e meia. Estavam tão cansados... mas se lembraram que teriam que ir na casa de Hinata. Por falar em Hinata... fora a única que não dormira bem. Ficou se lembrando daquela cena, que queria a todo custo esquecer e seu coração ficava apertado.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

_(Mmm Em seus olhos_

_Oooh Eu posso ouvir seu coração bater agora_

_Eu realmente posso...)_

_Em seus braços eu ainda posso sentir a maneira que me quer quando me abraça_

_Eu ainda posso ouvir as palavras que você sussurrou quando você me disse _

_Eu posso ficar aqui eternamente em seus braços _

_E não há maneira_

_Deu deixar você ir agora_

_E não há maneira_

_E não há como_

_Eu nunca verei esse dia..._

_Porque eu estou te guardando eternamente e para sempre_

_Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias_

_Quero acordar toda manhã com seu doce rosto_

_Sempre _

_Mmmm, baby_

Cada vez mais que dançavam, mais Hinata e Naruto ficavam se encarando. Kiba não percebera, já que estava cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido de Hinata. Yuki percebeu que Hinata estava olhando e achou que aquela era a hora de agir.

-Sabe, Naruto-kun... eu acho que estou gostando de você.

-O quê? –perguntou, achando que tinha ouvido errado

-Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. Acho que estou gostando de você, Naruto-kun e sei que você está gostando de mim, não está?

-Não... Não é...

-Vai por favor, deixa eu te mostrar que estou gostando de você. –se aproximou mais do rosto do loiro

"_E agora o que eu faço?"_

Naruto estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer. Uma parte dele dizia para deixar as coisas acontecerem, mas a outra... pensava em Hinata. Mas no momento seguinte, não pôde pensar muito já que Yuki o estava beijando. Ficou estático, ainda não sabia o que fazer.

_Em seu coração_

_Eu ainda posso ouvir uma batida para cada vez que você me beija_

_E quando nós estamos separados eu sei o quanto você sente saudades_

_Eu posso sentir seu amor por mim em seu coração_

_E não há maneira_

_Deu deixar você ir agora_

_E não há maneira_

_E não há como_

_Eu nunca verei esse dia..._

_(Eu quero acordar toda manhã)_

_Em seus olhos_

_(Eu ainda posso ver o olhar do único)_

_Eu ainda posso ver o olhar do único que realmente me ama_

_(Eu ainda posso me sentir do jeito que você quer)_

_O único que não colocaria nada mais no mundo acima de mim_

_(Eu ainda posso ver amor por mim)_

_Eu ainda posso ver seu amor por mim em seus olhos_

_(Eu ainda vejo o amor)_

_E não há maneira_

_Deu deixar você ir agora_

_E não há maneira_

_E não há como_

_Eu nunca verei esse dia..._

Hinata estava vendo aquela cena e Kiba dessa vez percebeu.

-Hinata, se quiser, podemos sair daqui.

-Não, Kiba-kun. Não... Não precisa. –seus olhos estavam marejados

-Olha, não importa o que aconteceu. Eu sei que você sempre gostou do Naruto e respeito os seus sentimentos. Só queria saber que eu gosto de você, como você gosta dele.

-Kiba...

-Só queria que você soubesse. Não quero te pressionar a nada ou algo do tipo.

-Será que você poderia...

-Voce não precisa dizer isso, só por causa dos meus sentimentos por você.

-Mas... e se Naruto-kun estiver realmente gostando dela? –ele a abraçou gentilmente e ela fez a única coisa que veio naquele momento em sua mente. O beijou.

Kiba ficou surpreso, mas acabou retribuindo. Sabia que Hinata estava magoada com a cena que acabara de ver, sabia que ela não gostava dele como gostava de Naruto, mas ela apenas o beijou por seus sentimentos estarem feridos com o que acabara de ver. Entendia isso perfeitamente e deixou que acontecesse.

_Eu estou te guardando eternamente e para sempre (para sempre)_

_Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias_

_Quero acordar toda manhã com seu doce rosto (doce rosto)_

_Eu estou te guardando eternamente e para sempre_

_Ahhh Eu estou te guardando eternamente_

_Eu estou te guardando _

_Eternamente_

_Eu estou em seus braços_

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

"_Por que tinha que ter acontecido isso? Eu odeio tudo isso, odeio Naruto e odeio ainda mais a Yuki... ODEIO!"_

Hinata não agüentava mais. Nunca pensou que poderia sentir algo como ódio por alguém. Ódio por Naruto por ele não ter feito nada naquele momento e Yuki por saber dos seus sentimentos pelo loiro e mesmo assim foi capaz de beijá-lo bem na sua frente. Isso era realmente odioso. Sentiu algumas lágrimas saírem de seus lindos olhos perolados. No mesmo instante limpou as lágrimas, decidida.

"_Não vou deixar ninguém perceber como estou me sentindo. Não vou decepcionar ninguém. Vou curtir essas férias ao máximo com todos eles. Não vou deixar esse ódio que estou sentindo me dominar. Vou tentar ser o mais feliz possível nessas férias."_

_**Continua...**_


	11. A mansão Hyuuga

_**Cap.11- A mansão Hyuuga**_

"_Por que tinha que ter acontecido isso? Eu odeio tudo isso, odeio Naruto e odeio ainda mais a Yuki... ODEIO!"_

Hinata não agüentava mais. Nunca pensou que poderia sentir algo como ódio por alguém. Ódio por Naruto por ele não ter feito nada naquele momento e Yuki por saber dos seus sentimentos pelo loiro e mesmo assim foi capaz de beijá-lo bem na sua frente. Isso era realmente odioso. Sentiu algumas lágrimas saírem de seus lindos olhos perolados. No mesmo instante limpou as lágrimas, decidida.

"_Não vou deixar ninguém perceber como estou me sentindo. Não vou decepcionar ninguém. Vou curtir essas férias ao máximo com todos eles. Não vou deixar esse ódio que estou sentindo me dominar. Vou tentar ser o mais feliz possível nessas férias."_

Se levantou da cama e foi tomar banho. Demorou um pouco mais do que de costume. Se vestiu com uma blusinha de alcinha azul claro e uma calça capri e deixou seus cabelos longos soltos apenas com uma fivela de borboleta bem pequena e delicadinha uma de cada lado. Olhou no relógio. Ainda era quinze para as três. Como não tinha mais nada o que fazer, pegou seu MP3.

_De repente o mundo perdeu toda cor _

_Parece que tudo perdeu o sentido _

_Como é difícil entender o amor _

_E a sensação de que tudo está perdido _

_Eu não consigo parar de pensar _

_Nesses seus olhos, seu jeito de andar _

_E a cada instante te sinto aqui _

_Repetindo palavras que eu não quero ouvir _

_E agora como é que eu vou fazer _

_Quando eu te encontrar _

_Eu vou ter que fingir que estou bem _

_Pra você não notar _

_Me diga mentiras, maltrata, improvisa _

_Faça o lhe que vier na cabeça _

_Mas algo bem feito pra que eu te odeie _

_Ou que pelo menos, amor, eu te esqueça _

_Já não é o bastante você não me amar _

_E eu fico aqui sem ter o que fazer _

_Eu tenho motivos pra te odiar _

_Mas eu te amo demais sem querer _

_E agora como é que eu vou fazer _

_Quando eu te encontrar _

_Eu vou ter que fingir que estou bem _

_Pra você não notar_

Olhou mais uma vez no relógio. Faltava apenas alguns minutos para que seus amigos chegassem. Desceu as escadas e se sentou no sofá da sala, mas sem fazer barulhos. Não queria atrapalhar ninguém, já que não era a única que estava em casa naquele momento. Pouco tempo depois, escutou a campainha tocar. Foi abrir a porta.

-Oi Hinata! –cumprimentou, Sakura

-Nossa... vocês chegaram todos juntos, não?

-É de fato. Mas só tem uma coisinha.

-O que?

-Acabamos de encontrar Naruto no caminho e bem...

-Sasuke o trouxe junto. –terminou Ino

-Como é?

-Não se preocupe. Ele está sozinho. Ele disse também que precisava falar com você. E daqui a pouco eles já estão aqui.

-Mas eu... Bom esquece. Vamos, entrem. –deu passagem para que entrassem e escutou duas pessoas descerem as escadas também

-Hinata, quem são?

-Ah, Neji! Pessoal esse é o meu primo, Neji e esta –apontou para a garota que estava do seu lado –é a Tenten, a namorada dele.

-Hinata! –ela protestou –Nós não somos namorados!

-Tá bom, vou fingir que acredito, Tenten-san. Mas então, esses são Sakura, Ino, Sai, Hana, Hoshi, Hikari, Kiba... Ué, cadê aqueles três garotos de ontem?

-Ah o Tenshi, Niji e Seigi? Eles não puderam vir, já tinham outros planos. –disse, Hana

-Ah está certo. –a campainha tocou. Como já tinha uma idéia de quem era, Sakura achou melhor ir abrir a porta para Hinata

-Sasuke-kun! –o abraçou

-Demorei muito?

-Claro que não. Entre aí vocês dois. –disse ela, se referindo a Sasuke e Naruto

-E bem... esses são Sasuke-san e Naruto.

-Ah então você que é o Naruto? –perguntou, Neji –Então foi você que magoou a Hinata ontem.

-Como é?

-Não se faça de idiota. Tanto eu como todos aqui viram a cena de você com aquela garota.

-Não tive culpa.

-COMO É? NÃO TEVE CULPA? –Neji ia partir para cima de Naruto, mas Hinata o impediu

-Neji-san pare, por favor.

-Mas, Hinata...

-Deixe as coisas como estão, ta? Já não tem mais importância.

-Está certo.

-Ah, e a propósito. Vocês estão esperando mais alguém?

-Na verdade sim, Hinata. –disse, Tenten –Temari e Shikamaru. Eles já devem estar chegando. –escutaram baterem na porta e Tenten fez menção de ir abrir. E não é que eram eles mesmos?

-Desculpe pela demora. –disse Temari, já entrando na casa com Shikamaru –Mas eu tive um pequeno problema ¬¬ -disse, se referindo a Shikamaru

-Já havia imaginado. Ah e esses são os amigos da Hinata: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Hana, Hoshi, Hikari, Kiba e Naruto.

-Muito prazer pessoal. Eu sou Temari e esse –apontou para o namorado quase dormindo em pé –, é meu namorado, Shikamaru.

-E qual foi o motivo desta vez para terem se atrasado, Temari-san? –perguntou Hinata

-Ah o de sempre. Eu fui na casa dele e na hora da gente sair de lá ele estava dormindo de novo ¬¬

Todos menos Neji, Tenten e Hinata: O.O

-Não precisam se assustar com isso. É normal dele. Ele dorme a todo momento.

-E eu poderia ter dormido mais se essa problemática não tivesse me acordado. –disse, bocejando de sono

-QUÊ? –deu um cascudo na cabeça dele

-Ai sua problemática. –suspirou –Que namorada mais problemática eu fui arranjar... -.-

-COMO É QUE É? –bateu nele de novo

-Calma, Temari-san. –Hinata disse, tentando acalmá-la

Todos os outros estavam de boca aberta com aquela cena que acabaram de presenciar. Nunca viram um casal que mais discutiam o tempo todo. Era meio estranho ao verem aquele tipo de coisa.

-Bom, agora chega de ficarem enrolando. –disse Neji –Vocês pretendem fazer algo nessas férias?

-Na verdade, não. –disse Hikari –Iríamos ver para onde poderíamos ir.

-Então acho que já sei. O que acham da gente ir numa praia aqui perto? Tem uma cabana para todos ficarem. Poderemos ficar lá por algum tempo, o que acham? –sugeriu, Tenten

Ficaram discutindo entre si sobre a sugestão dela. Era sempre difícil escolher um lugar para saírem juntos. Poucos minutos depois, entraram em acordo.

-Para nós não tem problema nenhum. –disse Ino

-Ótimo! Poderemos ir amanhã mesmo. Se não for problema.

-Claro que não.

-E Neji... eles podem dormir essa noite aqui em casa para ficar mais fácil?

-Para mim tanto faz.

Já de noite, as meninas estavam no quarto de Hinata, sendo que o quarto dela era gigante então coube todas e ainda sobrou espaço. O quarto de Neji era do mesmo tamanho, só ficava do outro lado do corredor. Bem tarde da noite, Hinata não conseguia dormir e por isso resolveu tomar um copo d'água. Se surpreendeu, vendo que não era a única que estava na cozinha.

-Também não consegue dormir?

-Naruto? O que faz aqui?

-Não consigo dormir. Hinata eu _preciso_ falar com você.

-Mas eu não. –tomou um copo cheio d'água –Eu já tinha visto tudo. Não precisa me dizer nada.

-Mas eu vou falar assim mesmo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu... Fiquei confuso.

-Hum... então fique com ela. Já que foi até capaz de ficar confuso...

-Eu não gosto dela! Eu gosto de você!

-Lamento Naruto, mas não sei se posso acreditar em você. –saiu dali antes que dissesse algo que poderia se arrepender depois

Naruto a viu se distanciar. Não queria que tomassem esse rumo entre eles dois. Estava triste, não esperava que Hinata falasse com ele daquela maneira e ainda mais sem corar ou gaguejar. Estava decidido. Não importa o que acontecesse, iria recuperar a confiança de Hinata.

_De repente o mundo perdeu toda cor _

_Parece que tudo perdeu o sentido _

_Como é difícil entender o amor _

_E a sensação de que tudo está perdido _

_Eu não consigo parar de pensar _

_Nesses seus olhos, seu jeito de andar _

_E a cada instante te sinto aqui _

_Repetindo palavras que eu não quero ouvir_

_**Continua...**_


	12. Noite de insônia

_**Cap.12- Noite de insônia**_

**H**inata já estava de volta em seu quarto e tentava dormir, em vão. Ficava se mexendo de um lado para o outro, mas nada do sono chegar. Estava muito pensativa sobre a conversa que teve com Naruto a poucos minutos atrás.

"_E agora? O que vou fazer?" _–pensava consigo mesma, e sem querer lembrou claramente do que tinha dito para ele

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Já de noite, as meninas estavam no quarto de Hinata, sendo que o quarto dela era gigante então coube todas e ainda sobrou espaço. O quarto de Neji era do mesmo tamanho, só ficava do outro lado do corredor. Bem tarde da noite, Hinata não conseguia dormir e por isso resolveu tomar um copo d'água. Se surpreendeu, vendo que não era a única que estava na cozinha.

-Também não consegue dormir?

-Naruto? O que faz aqui?

-Não consigo dormir. Hinata eu _preciso_ falar com você.

-Mas eu não. –tomou um copo cheio d'água –Eu já tinha visto tudo. Não precisa me dizer nada.

-Mas eu vou falar assim mesmo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu... Fiquei confuso.

-Hum... então fique com ela. Já que foi até capaz de ficar confuso...

-Eu não gosto dela! Eu gosto de você!

-Lamento Naruto, mas não sei se posso acreditar em você. –saiu dali antes que dissesse algo que poderia se arrepender depois

Naruto a viu se distanciar. Não queria que tomassem esse rumo entre eles dois. Estava triste, não esperava que Hinata falasse com ele daquela maneira e ainda mais sem corar ou gaguejar. Estava decidido. Não importa o que acontecesse, iria recuperar a confiança de Hinata.

_De repente o mundo perdeu toda cor _

_Parece que tudo perdeu o sentido _

_Como é difícil entender o amor _

_E a sensação de que tudo está perdido _

_Eu não consigo parar de pensar _

_Nesses seus olhos, seu jeito de andar _

_E a cada instante te sinto aqui _

_Repetindo palavras que eu não quero ouvir_

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Quanto mais pensava, mais ficava sem saber o que fazer. Enquanto se revirava na cama, chegou a pensar que talvez Ino e Sakura estivessem certas quando diziam que Naruto era um idiota. Para ela, ele era um idiota por nunca ter dito que gostava dela antes. Agora... talvez fosse tarde demais. Era o que achava. Mais lembranças vieram na sua mente, desta vez, lembranças desagradáveis.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

_Eu consigo ver você comigo quando for mais velha_

_Todas minhas noites de solidão finalmente se acabaram_

_Você tirou o peso do mundo sobre meu ombro (e o mundo apenas vai embora)_

_Repetir refrão E quando você me beija_

_Eu sei que você sente minha falta Oh, o mundo apenas vai embora_

_Quando você me beija_

Enquanto se beijavam, começou outra música dela. Parecia que Tsunade queria colocar para tocar algumas músicas dela como início do baile.

_(Mmm Em seus olhos_

_Oooh Eu posso ouvir seu coração bater agora_

_Eu realmente posso...)_

_Em seus braços eu ainda posso sentir a maneira que me quer quando me abraça_

_Eu ainda posso ouvir as palavras que você sussurrou quando você me disse _

_Eu posso ficar aqui eternamente em seus braços _

_E não há maneira_

_Deu deixar você ir agora_

_E não há maneira_

_E não há como_

_Eu nunca verei esse dia..._

_Porque eu estou te guardando eternamente e para sempre_

_Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias_

_Quero acordar toda manhã com seu doce rosto_

_Sempre _

_Mmmm, baby_

Cada vez mais que dançavam, mais Hinata e Naruto ficavam se encarando. Kiba não percebera, já que estava cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido de Hinata. Yuki percebeu que Hinata estava olhando e achou que aquela era a hora de agir.

-Sabe, Naruto-kun... eu acho que estou gostando de você.

-O quê? –perguntou, achando que tinha ouvido errado

-Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. Acho que estou gostando de você, Naruto-kun e sei que você está gostando de mim, não está?

-Não... Não é...

-Vai, por favor, deixa eu te mostrar que estou gostando de você. –se aproximou mais do rosto do loiro

"_E agora o que eu faço?"_

Naruto estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer. Uma parte dele dizia para deixar as coisas acontecerem, mas a outra... pensava em Hinata. Mas no momento seguinte, não pôde pensar muito já que Yuki o estava beijando. Ficou estático, ainda não sabia o que fazer.

_Em seu coração_

_Eu ainda posso ouvir uma batida para cada vez que você me beija_

_E quando nós estamos separados eu sei o quanto você sente saudades_

_Eu posso sentir seu amor por mim em seu coração_

_E não há maneira_

_Deu deixar você ir agora_

_E não há maneira_

_E não há como_

_Eu nunca verei esse dia..._

_(Eu quero acordar toda manhã)_

_Em seus olhos_

_(Eu ainda posso ver o olhar do único)_

_Eu ainda posso ver o olhar do único que realmente me ama_

_(Eu ainda posso me sentir do jeito que você quer)_

_O único que não colocaria nada mais no mundo acima de mim_

_(Eu ainda posso ver amor por mim)_

_Eu ainda posso ver seu amor por mim em seus olhos_

_(Eu ainda vejo o amor)_

_E não há maneira_

_Deu deixar você ir agora_

_E não há maneira_

_E não há como_

_Eu nunca verei esse dia..._

Hinata estava vendo aquela cena e Kiba dessa vez percebeu.

-Hinata, se quiser, podemos sair daqui.

-Não, Kiba-kun. Não... Não precisa. –seus olhos estavam marejados

-Olha, não importa o que aconteceu. Eu sei que você sempre gostou do Naruto e respeito os seus sentimentos. Só queria saber que eu gosto de você, como você gosta dele.

-Kiba...

-Só queria que você soubesse. Não quero te pressionar a nada ou algo do tipo.

-Será que você poderia...

-Você não precisa dizer isso, só por causa dos meus sentimentos por você.

-Mas... e se Naruto-kun estiver realmente gostando dela? –ele a abraçou gentilmente e ela fez a única coisa que veio naquele momento em sua mente. O beijou.

Kiba ficou surpreso, mas acabou retribuindo. Sabia que Hinata estava magoada com a cena que acabara de ver, sabia que ela não gostava dele como gostava de Naruto, mas ela apenas o beijou por seus sentimentos estarem feridos com o que acabara de ver. Entendia isso perfeitamente e deixou que acontecesse.

_Eu estou te guardando eternamente e para sempre (para sempre)_

_Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias_

_Quero acordar toda manhã com seu doce rosto (doce rosto)_

_Eu estou te guardando eternamente e para sempre_

_Ahhh Eu estou te guardando eternamente_

_Eu estou te guardando _

_Eternamente_

_Eu estou em seus braços_

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Quando acordou antes de seus amigos chegarem, havia dito para si mesma que odiava Yuki, e isso era realmente verdade, mas... disse também que odiava Naruto. O odiava pelo simples fato de não ter feito nada, nem mesmo ter tentado desviar quando Yuki o beijou. Se ele realmente gostasse dela, teria feito alguma coisa para não ter deixado aquela garota beijá-lo. Isso era o que Hinata pensava, mas o odiava mesmo ou foi só no momento que sentiu raiva? Não sabia dizer exatamente. Só sabia que ainda sentia raiva de tudo que vira e... no momento que beijou Kiba... não podia negar que foi bom, mas não poderia usá-lo apenas para tentar ser feliz com ele e tentar esquecer Naruto – coisa impossível para ela – mas tentaria. Não ficaria triste só porque Naruto foi beijado por outra garota. Queria dar a volta por cima, queria mostrar ser uma garota forte e decidida.

Se revirou mais algumas vezes na cama. Via suas amigas dormirem tranqüilamente, era a única que não conseguia dormir. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava três e meia da manhã. Virou-se para o lado direito e fechou os olhos, esperando para que o sono viesse dessa vez. Teria que estar disposta, já que às oito da manhã iriam para a praia e tinha que estar pelo menos um pouco descansada, já que seria um dia bem agitado.

_**Continua...**_


	13. Finalmente rumo à praia

_**Cap.13- Finalmente rumo à praia**_

**Q**uando acordou antes de seus amigos chegarem, havia dito para si mesma que odiava Yuki, e isso era realmente verdade, mas... disse também que odiava Naruto. O odiava pelo simples fato de não ter feito nada, nem mesmo ter tentado desviar quando Yuki o beijou. Se ele realmente gostasse dela, teria feito alguma coisa para não ter deixado aquela garota beijá-lo. Isso era o que Hinata pensava, mas o odiava mesmo ou foi só no momento que sentiu raiva? Não sabia dizer exatamente. Só sabia que ainda sentia raiva de tudo que vira e... no momento que beijou Kiba... não podia negar que foi bom, mas não poderia usá-lo apenas para tentar ser feliz com ele e tentar esquecer Naruto – coisa impossível para ela – mas tentaria. Não ficaria triste só porque Naruto foi beijado por outra garota. Queria dar a volta por cima, queria mostrar ser uma garota forte e decidida.

Se revirou mais algumas vezes na cama. Via suas amigas dormirem tranqüilamente, era a única que não conseguia dormir. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava três e meia da manhã. Virou-se para o lado direito e fechou os olhos, esperando para que o sono viesse dessa vez. Teria que estar disposta, já que às oito da manhã iriam para a praia e tinha que estar pelo menos um pouco descansada, já que seria um dia bem agitado.

Acordou ao barulho insistente em seu quarto. Ainda era seis e meia da manha. Todas as meninas já tinham arrumado suas coisas, mas o motivo do barulho era quem iria tomar banho primeiro. Não precisava de tanto alvoroço, já que iriam sair daquela casa somente às oito da manhã, ainda tinha tempo de sobra e por conta disso, tentou dormir mais um pouco.

-Ei Hinata. –chamou Tenten –Levanta dessa cama!

-Me deixa dormir mais um pouco, Tenten-san.

-Por quê? Você anda muito preguiçosa. Anda, LEVANTA! –tentou puxar as cobertas, mas não deu certo. Hinata ainda tentava dormir

-Vai Tenten, dá um tempo para ela.

-Mas, Sakura.

-Ela não dormiu bem essa noite. Vamos descer e deixá-la descansar mais um pouco ;)

-Está bem, está bem. Mas SÓ meia hora u.u

Sakura e as outras saíram do quarto já com as malas em mãos, deixando apenas Hinata deitada na cama para que descansasse mais. Perceberam que os garotos também ainda estavam dormindo, e, por isso, resolveram ficar na sala para conversarem. Tenten, Temari e Ino sentaram num sofá, Hana, Hoshi e Hikari em outro, enquanto Sakura sentou num sofá para apenas uma pessoa que ficava de frente para elas.

-E então Sakura –começou, Ino -, desembucha.

-Desembucha o que? –se fez de desentendida

-Você sabe muito bem. Explique para a gente o que você quis dizer com "Ela não dormiu bem essa noite".

-E se eu não quiser falar?

-Você VAI ter que falar. Precisamos saber o que aconteceu. Não seja má com a gente i.i –Ino suplicou

-Ta bem, ta bem. Acontece que ontem eu tinha acordado no meio da noite porque não estava com muito sono e fui na cozinha tomar um pouco d'água...

-E? –perguntaram todas

-Arg! Ta bom, eu conto tudo -.- -se deu por vencida

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Sakura tinha se levantado da cama e estava descendo as escadas para tomar um copo d'água, já que tinha perdido o sono. Quando ia entrar na cozinha, parou perto da porta, já que tinha escutado uma pequena conversa entre Naruto e Hinata e por isso decidiu não atrapalhar e ficou escondida atrás da parede apenas ouvindo.

-Também não consegue dormir?

-Naruto? O que faz aqui?

-Não consigo dormir. Hinata eu _preciso_ falar com você.

-Mas eu não. –tomou um copo cheio d'água –Eu já tinha visto tudo. Não precisa me dizer nada.

-Mas eu vou falar assim mesmo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu... Fiquei confuso.

-Hum... então fique com ela. Já que foi até capaz de ficar confuso...

-Eu não gosto dela! Eu gosto de você!

-Lamento Naruto, mas não sei se posso acreditar em você. –saiu dali antes que dissesse algo que poderia se arrepender depois

Sakura tinha percebido que Hinata estava saindo da cozinha e se escondeu perto de um dos sofás, já que a cozinha e a sala não ficava muito longe uma da outra e esperou que ela subisse e viu Naruto saindo logo em seguida.

"_Ai ai, mais essa agora..."_

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

-Não entendi uma coisa.

-Diga, Hikari.

-Como que a Hinata não percebeu que você não estava na cama?

-Ah sei lá. Acho que ela nem se preocupou em olhar para quem estava dormindo naquele momento. Acho que estava tão preocupada em tentar dormir que nem prestou atenção em nada, sei lá.

Todas: -.-'

-Que foi?

-Nada Sakura, nada. Só uma coisinha. Você não tinha essa mania de falar sei lá ou algo assim. Acho que o Sasuke está sendo má influência para você.

-Ino, isso não tem nada a ver. –disse ela cruzando os braços, emburrada

-Ta bom, agora chega. Vamos acordar a Hinata, já deu a hora. –avisou Temari

Subiram de volta para o quarto e foram acordar a Hyuuga. Ela dessa vez se levantou sem nenhum protesto. Agora que elas se deram conta que ainda era sete horas e ainda estavam de pijama.

-Com tudo isso, a gente esqueceu de ir tomar banho. Eu primeiro. –Ino disse apressada, já correndo direto para o banheiro que era dentro do próprio quarto.

-Ah não! –Sakura suspirou pesadamente –Podem contar quinze minutos no mínimo -.-

-NO MÍNIMO? –perguntaram todas, menos Hinata que como Sakura, sabia como Ino demorava no banho

-Uhum. Uma vez ela demorou meia hora. –disse Hinata –Se quiserem, tem outro banheiro no final do corredor. –não foi nem preciso dizer, Sakura saiu em disparada, assustando as outras ali presentes

-Nossa O.O Que pressa! –Hinata, Hikari, Hana, Hoshi, Temari e Tenten

Enquanto as meninas se desesperavam para tomar banho, com medo de se atrasarem, os meninos já estavam praticamente prontos, esperando apenas por elas.

-Nunca vi mulheres demorarem tanto no banho -.- -disse Neji

-Ah eu já. –disse Sai –A Ino ganha de todas. Perde apenas meia hora para tomar banho e quinze a vinte minutos para se trocar.

-Coitado de você. Tem sempre que esperar quase uma hora. -Kiba

-Já estou acostumado.

Ficaram esperando até às oito e quinze. Até todas tomarem banho e se trocarem eram apenas dez minutos, tirando a Ino é claro, que demorava quarenta e cinco minutos, batendo recorde de demora com certeza. Mas na opinião dos meninos, valeu a pena esperarem tanto tempo assim.

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba: *¬*

Temari, Tenten, Hikari, Hana e Hoshi estavam com saias ate um pouco acima do joelho e blusinhas de alças bem fininhas e Sakura e Ino estavam com saias também, mas com tomara-que-caia.

-Ei! –Sakura passou a mão na frente dos olhos de Sasuke e as outras fizeram os mesmos com os meninos –Querem piscar e pararem de babar?

-Hã? O quê? –os meninos perguntaram abobados e a única coisa que as meninas fizeram foi rir

Depois de tudo isso, finalmente todos entraram nos carros. Neji, Tenten, Temari e Shikamaru eram os únicos que tinham 18 anos e por isso só eles poderiam dirigir. No primeiro, estavam Neji no volante, Hinata do lado, atrás Sasuke, Sakura e Kiba. No segundo, Tenten, Naruto, Ino, Sai e Kiba. E no terceiro, Temari, Shikamaru, Hana, Hoshi e Hikari. Shikamaru não gostou muito da idéia de não ir dirigindo.

-Ei problemática, por que eu não posso dirigir?

-Você ainda pergunta? Do jeito que você é, é capaz de dormir no meio do caminho e acabar batendo o carro ¬¬

-Humph! Problemática u.u –ela não disse nada, apenas deu um cascudo –AI!

-Bem feito! Ninguém manda me chamar de problemática u.u –preferiu ficar quieto, para não receber outro cascudo de sua namorada... problemática

A viagem iria durar duas horas e tudo foi tranqüilo. Realmente Temari tinha razão. _Se_Shikamaru tivesse no volante com certeza iria acabar dormindo e batendo o carro e não é que tinha total razão? Ele, em apenas meia hora de viagem já estava dormindo ¬¬

-ROOOONC.

-Aff! Eu mereço ¬¬ -Temari disse baixinho para si mesma

_**Continua...**_

**_Antes de mais nada peço desculpas pelo exagero de flash backs. É que essa fic já está finalizada desde fevereiro então confesso que na hora de escrever exagerei bem... mas não precisam se preocupar que a partir do capítulo 21 tem poucos flash backs e até o 21 quem não quiser ler os flash backs já que estão muito repetitivos é só pularem eles, ok? ;)_**


	14. Chegamos!

_**Cap.14- Chegamos!**_

**D**epois de tudo isso, finalmente todos entraram nos carros. Neji, Tenten, Temari e Shikamaru eram os únicos que tinham 18 anos e por isso só eles poderiam dirigir. No primeiro, estavam Neji no volante, Hinata do lado, atrás Sasuke, Sakura e Kiba. No segundo, Tenten, Naruto, Ino, Sai e Kiba. E no terceiro, Temari, Shikamaru, Hana, Hoshi e Hikari. Shikamaru não gostou muito da idéia de não ir dirigindo.

-Ei problemática, por que eu não posso dirigir?

-Você ainda pergunta? Do jeito que você é, é capaz de dormir no meio do caminho e acabar batendo o carro ¬¬

-Humph! Problemática u.u –ela não disse nada, apenas deu um cascudo –AI!

-Bem feito! Ninguém manda me chamar de problemática u.u –preferiu ficar quieto, para não receber outro cascudo de sua namorada... problemática

A viagem iria durar duas horas e tudo foi tranqüilo. Realmente Temari tinha razão. _Se_Shikamaru tivesse no volante com certeza iria acabar dormindo e batendo o carro e não é que tinha total razão? Ele, em apenas meia hora de viagem já estava dormindo ¬¬

-ROOOONC.

-Aff! Eu mereço ¬¬ -Temari disse baixinho para si mesma

-ROOONC. –a essa altura além de roncar, estava babando também

-Aff! Um, dois, três... –tentou contar até dez, e ele ainda continuava com aquele barulho –seis, sete, oito... Ahh que droga!

-Calma, Temari-san. –pediu Hana

-Calma? E vocês sabem o que é agüentar isso quase todo dia, hein? Eu vou colocar um final nisso e é agora Ò.Ó –ligou o rádio e deixou numa música cheia de batuques, um rock bem pesado pra falar a verdade, e deixou o volume lá nas alturas de propósito

-AHH! –gritou, acordando num pulo com toda aquela gritaria –QUE DROGA É ESSA?

-É apenas um sonzinho. –Temari disse, meio que ironicamente

-Sonzinho? Isso é uma grande coisa feita de batuques sei lá o que.

-É apenas rock.

-Apenas rock? Um rock bem pesado você quer dizer.

-Exatamente.

-Aff¬¬ Problemática. –como era de se esperar, levou um cascudo

-AI!

-Bem feito u.u

-Querem parar de brigar você dois? -Hikari

-E quem é você para dizer isso? –Temari já estava com muita raiva, bem estressada para falar a verdade

-Se você não quiser bater o carro, Temari querida, vai ter que parar de brigar com seu namorado.

-Humpf! –voltou a atenção exclusivamente para a estrada, sem dizer mais nada

Já com os outros dois grupos, estava mais tranqüilo, sem discussão nenhuma. Uma hora e meia se passou e finalmente chegaram a praia. Foram até uma casa que tinha lá perto, que era uma casa que Neji era dono ainda mais quando queria ir à praia. Guardaram os carros e foram se vestir. As meninas, como sempre foram as que mais demoraram, é claro u.u

_- Sakura: _.?image=

_- Ino: _.?image=

_- Hinata: _.?image=

_- Temari:_ .?image=

_- Tenten:_ .?image=

_- Hikari:_ .?image=

_- Hana:_ .?image=

_- Hoshi:_ .?image=

Todos os meninos: *¬*

-Bom, é melhor nos irmos logo, se não vai ficar tarde. –Sakura

As meninas foram na frente, e os meninos atrás, já que ainda estava meio abobalhados ainda. Foram a pé, já que não era muito longe da casa. Elas pararam de andar, de tão maravilhadas estavam com aquela visão. A praia, claro, estava cheia de gente literalmente, mas com o sol do meio-dia, deixou aquele lugar mais bonito, principalmente quando olhavam para o mar.

_**Continua...**_

_**Capítulo curtinho, eu sei, mas não tava com muita coisa para escrever. Vou ver se o próximo sai maior que esse ^^**_


	15. A praia

_**Cap.15- A praia**_

**A**s meninas foram na frente, e os meninos atrás, já que ainda estava meio abobalhados ainda. Foram a pé, já que não era muito longe da casa. Elas pararam de andar, de tão maravilhadas estavam com aquela visão. A praia, claro, estava cheia de gente literalmente, mas com o sol do meio-dia, deixou aquele lugar mais bonito, principalmente quando olhavam para o mar.

Andaram no meio daquela multidão de pessoas, para conseguirem achar um lugar suficientemente espaçoso. Andaram, andaram e conseguiram achar um lugar bem espaçoso, um pouco distante daquela multidão sufocante.

-Ah finalmente! –Naruto caiu no chão, totalmente exausto

-Bom eu estava pensando. –começou Temari –O que acham da gente dar uma volta?

-DAR UMA VOLTA? VOCÊ TÁ É LOUCA! –berrou Naruto

-Eu topo! –disseram Hikari, Hana, Hoshi, Tenten, Neji e Kiba

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Naruto, Hinata e Shikamaru: _"Que disposição! O.O"_

-E você... –olhou para Shikamaru –Vai vir comigo!

-E quem disse que eu quero?

-EU disse. Vamos, não temos o dia todo! –o puxou, sem dar chance de reclamar

-Isso é tudo muito problemático -.- -sussurrou baixinho, para que Temari não ouvisse e lhe batesse na sua cabeça de novo

Os outros ficaram apenas observando o grupo se afastar, indo para sei lá aonde. Sakura, Ino e Hinata passaram o protetor solar e os meninos apenas ficaram olhando. Pra falar a verdade, eles já tinham passado antes de saírem de casa. Sasuke sem dizer nada, se aproximou e pegou Sakura no colo.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Eu? Nada. –deu um meio sorriso e foi com ela até o mar

-UCHIHA SASUKE, O QUE VOCÊ... –ela não conseguiu terminar de protestar porque o moreno já a estava beijando

-UAU! Que rápido O.O –Naruto

-Você é realmente um idiota, Naruto ¬¬

-O que você quer dizer, Ino-chan? O.O

-Aff, esquece. –olhou para Sai –Amor, vamos nadar também? *-*

-Claro.

Correram até o mar e ficaram próximos de onde Sasuke estava com Sakura e começou uma guerrinha de água com os quatro. Só tinha sobrado Naruto e Hinata.

"_Acho que agora é uma boa oportunidade..."_

-Hinata, eu...

-O que? –ela perguntou, ainda olhando para o mar

-Bom, eu queria... eu queria que você...

Naruto estava quase conseguindo quando sentiu alguém o abraçar pelo pescoço.

-Naruto-kun!

"_Ah não! Tudo menos isso. Ç.Ç"_

Olhou para trás e viu que o que temia realmente estava certo. Será que nem nas férias iria conseguir ficar sozinho com Hinata? Coitado, realmente não teria mais nem sorte e nem sossego nessas férias.

-Yuki! O que faz aqui?

-Nossa, é assim que você me cumprimenta? –ela fez bico

-E como você sabia que eu iria pra cá?

-Eu deduzi. Mas que bom que você está aqui...

-Bom, eu vou me juntar a eles. Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. –Hinata se levantou e não olhou para os dois que estava do seu lado

-Espera, Hinata...

-Ah deixa ela pra lá, Naruto-kun.

-O que você ta pretendendo, hein?

-Eu?

-Claro, só tem você aqui ¬¬

-Eu não estou pretendendo nada. Por que você pensa uma coisa assim de mim?

-Ora porque sempre quando tento falar com a Hinata-chan você chega do nada.

-É impressão sua.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino e Sai pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo quando viram Hinata se jutar a eles. Acharam estranho, já que ela estava até agora pouco sentada ao lado de Naruto. Espera aí, Naruto! Olharam para onde ele estava e se depararam com Yuki do lado dele. Hinata percebeu para onde eles estavam olhando.

-Agora entendem o por quê de eu estar aqui? E tem outra... Karin está aqui também.

-O quê? –perguntaram os quatro

-É. Ela estava perto de onde eu estava. Agora, por enquanto, ela sumiu.

E não é que foi só Hinata dizer isso que Karin acabou aparecendo? Pulou no pescoço de Sasuke, lançando um olhar mortal para Sakura. Esta olhou feio para ela.

-Oh, Sasukezinho, não esperava te ver aqui.

-Ótimo, agora já me viu.

-Seu grosso. –se soltou do pescoço de Sasuke

-Ah Sakura, lembra do que lhe disse? Que iria pagar pelo tapa que me deu aquele dia? Então, você vai me pagar muito em breve.

-Vai sonhando.

-Me aguarde, Testuda. –Sakura levantou a mão e acertou a cara de Karin em cheio

-Eu lhe avisei para nunca mais ousar me chamar de testuda de novo. E quanto mais você me chamar assim, mais vou te bater na cara, sua baranga u.u

-Ora sua... –iria partir para cima dela, mas sentiu alguém a segurar

-Karin, já chega!

-Suigetsu! ME LARGA!

-Não! Aqui não é lugar para isso. –olhou para os cinco a sua frente, e sem dizer nada foi embora ainda segurando Karin

-Aquela idiota! Ela me paga! –Karin estava quase gritando, tentando se soltar de Suigetsu

-Cala a boca! Você não vai estragar as férias deles e nem a nossa também. Se comporte, ouviu?

-Humpf!

_**Continua...**_


	16. Te perdi

_**Cap.16- Te perdi**_

**O **mês se passou com todos na praia até no último dia de férias. Foram muitas alegrias e tristezas também – por parte de Naruto – já que agora, Hinata estava com Kiba. Se sentiu culpado, na verdade era culpado de tudo. Ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem, quando Hinata aceitou o pedido de Kiba.

**~*~ Flash Back ON ~*~**

Yuki ainda estava na cola de Naruto, não havia desgrudado dele nem por um segundo se quer e este só observava seus amigos e Hinata e viu o tapa que Sakura deu em Karin.

-UAU *-* Que tapa! Não é a toa que a Sakura-chan é uma das minhas preferidas. –olhou para Yuki –Por que você não vai ajudar a sua amiguinha, hein?

-Amiguinha?

-Claro, a Karin. Ela não é sua amiga? o.O

-É, mas ela que se vire. Oh, Suigetsu-kun está indo até ela *-*

"_Deus, dai-me paciência com essa doidinha."_

Ainda olhavam aquela cena a sua frente. Apesar da pequena distância, conseguiam ouvir perfeitamente o que cada um dizia.

-Karin, já chega!

-Suigetsu! ME LARGA!

-Não! Aqui não é lugar para isso. –olhou para os cinco a sua frente, e sem dizer nada foi embora ainda segurando Karin

-Bem feito pra ela *0*

-Concordo.

-Hein? –Naruto agora não estava entendendo absolutamente nada

-Ela não é minha amiguinha como todo mundo pensa. Apenas falamos uma com a outra quando temos interesses no meio. E sabe de outra coisa? Por que você não esquece a Hinata de uma vez hein?

-O QUÊ? DE JEITO NENHUM!

-Então olha de novo e vê se vai continuar pensando assim.

Kiba já tinha voltado da caminhada que tinha feito com Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hikari, Hana e Hoshi. Foi em direção ao grupo e ficou de frente para Hinata.

-Hinata, eu posso falar com você?

-Claro. Mas pode ser aqui mesmo?

-Sim. Eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa. E o que eu queria ter perguntar é: Você aceita namorar comigo, Hinata?

Ela se assustou com a pergunta de Kiba. Nunca imaginara que ele fosse perguntar algo desse tipo, ainda mais pra ela. Claro que tinham ficado no baile, mas e seus sentimentos por Naruto? Se lembrou de quando decidira que iria deixá-lo para trás e tentar ser feliz com outra pessoa.

-Eu aceito, Kiba-kun. –pôde ver Kiba sorrir como nunca e sentiu segurar sua cintura e a beijou

Entrou em estado de choque. Não estava acreditando no que vira e ouvira. Hinata havia aceitado o pedido de namoro de Kiba? Por quê? Não conseguia acreditar ainda, queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo. Chacoalhava a cabeça, tentando voltar para a realidade, mas se deu conta que a realidade era essa que ele tinha visto e ouvido. Estava perdido e só veio uma coisa na sua mente naquele momento. Beijou Yuki com vontade. A garota se assustou, não esperava isso vindo dele, mas fechou os olhos e correspondeu. Não estava nem aí se alguém estava olhando.

**~*~ Flash Back OFF ~*~**

Tinha chegado em casa essa manhã, já que tiveram que sair da praia de noite para que desse tempo de descansarem, já que as aulas retornariam amanhã. Pegou seu MP3 que estava guardado em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e colocou a primeira música para ouvir. Queria tentar esquecer tudo que aconteceu pelo menos por alguns minutos e o único jeito naquele momento era com música.

_Telefono e sempre você não esta _

_Te procuro em mil lugares todo tempo_

_Me disseram que você não vai voltar_

_Pois já me tirou de vez do pensamento_

_Eu não sei qual o motivo, eu não sei_

_O que fiz pra não te ter mais ao meu lado_

_O que aconteceu que eu te magoei_

_Diz porque entre nos deu tudo errado_

_E sem querer _

_Te Perdi. E hoje estou desesperado. Me perdi.E não sei pra onde ir_

_Te Perdi. Não estou acostumado. A viver sem você perto de mim_

_O amor tem dessas coisas e um dia, percebi que ao te perder eu me perdi_

_Te perdendo eu me perdi_

Mas que droga de música era aquela? Fazia com que pensasse ainda mais no que estava tentando esquecer. Tentou ouvir outra.

_Meu coração_

_Treme, estremece cada vez_

_Que te vê passar_

_Eu quero crer, que teu coração_

_Não senti e não me quer igual_

_Não pense mais_

_Diga-me o que tu sentes_

_Que asseguro que voltará_

_Procurarei que a lua me escute_

_Ela não me falhará_

_Estarei contando estrelas_

_Enquanto te decides_

_Me dirá só palavras belas_

_Me farão tão feliz_

_Não demore mais_

_Diga-me o que sente_

_Que eu não posso mais esperar_

_Não pense mais_

_Sei também que teu coração_

_Jamais me esquecerá jamais_

_Meu coração_

_Já está sonhando_

_Finge que não vai acordar_

_Não pensarei_

_Que teu coração_

_Não sente e não me quer igual_

_Estarei contando estrelas_

_Enquanto te decides_

_Me dirá só palavras belas_

_Me farão tão feliz..._

Gostou dessa música, resolveu ouvir só mais uma, já que não era de ficar ouvindo tanta música assim de uma vez.

_Você me conhece como eu a ti _

_Você vê como eu me sinto_

_Eu sei, eu vou te conquistar_

_Se você me escutar poderá entender_

_Que é tão claro em mim, _

_Que ao seu lado estarei _

_Compreenderá que não posso esconder, _

_Que tudo o que eu busco. Em você encontro_

_E sempre sonhar em seus olhos acordar, _

_descobrir quem sou eu _

_ao seu lado eu quero voar e sentir liberdade_

_tuu.. aumenta meus batimentos, _

_Ahh... eu vou te conquistar _

_Se você me escutar poderá ouvir _

_O meu coração falando de ti _

_Entenderá que não deve esconder _

_que tudo o que você busca, em mim encontra _

_Me conhece... eu vou te conquistar _

_Você me olha... uh uh _

_Você me quer... _

_Eu sei, eu vou te conquistar_

Essa música foi a última que ouviu. Pensou melhor nessa última letra. Ele teria chance em reconquistar Hinata ou era um caso perdido? Estava tão confuso... sentia algo por Yuki, mas sempre achou que amava Hinata ou será que estaria enganado? Não sabia dizer, mas achou melhor por enquanto deixar as coisas como estão, até pelo menos colocar todas as suas idéias em ordem na sua cabeça. A única coisa que sabia era que naquele momento – pelo menos por enquanto – tinha perdido Hinata para Kiba.

_**Continua...**_

_**Não sei se ficou bom esse capítulo, já que tive um pequeno desviamento na hora de escrever o capítulo, estava um pouco distraída n.n As músicas são "Te Perdi" (Gian e Giovani), "No Tardes Más (Daniela Luján) e "Voy a Conquistarte" (Belinda).**_


	17. De volta às aulas

_**Cap.17- De volta às aulas**_

**I**nfelizmente as férias acabaram. Esse um mês e meio que tiveram passou voando, sempre é assim quando queremos que nunca acabe. Sakura estava saindo da sua casa naquele momento, já que ainda era cinco para sete e as aulas sempre começavam sete e quinze.

Chegou à escola no exato momento em que boa parte dos alunos já estava entrando na escola. Como não gostava de esperar muito, resolveu ir direto para a classe, já que boa parte estaria lá dentro, mesmo assim sempre tem alguns que enrolam de propósito para entrarem, mas ela não.

Como era de se esperar, as duas primeiras aulas de segunda-feira eram da Kurenai. Aulas chatas e cansativas, na opinião da maioria, quando ela dava exercícios um atrás do outro para serem feitos. Sakura e Hinata adoravam, é claro, já que adoravam a matéria dela.

-Bom, como presente de volta às aulas, vocês vão fazer uns exercícios em dupla pra mim. É coisinha fácil e depois deixo vocês fazerem o que quiserem, mas vão ter que me mostrar primeiro. As duplas... bom vocês escolhem dessa vez. –já estavam todos ficando contentes –Mas... vão ter que fazer um texto também.

-E que texto seria?

-Como sempre minha querida Sakura fazendo essa pergunta. Bem, o assunto vai ser "Férias", ou seja, vão ter que contar como foram as férias de vocês. Podem colocar o que quiserem, músicas, tudo. –se sentou na cadeira e ficou esperando os alunos fazerem o que tinha mandado

As duplas ficaram assim: Sasuke e Sakura, Ino e Sai, Naruto e Yuki, Hinata e Hana, Hikari e Hoshi. Kurenai percebeu que era a primeira vez que Hinata não fazia dupla com Naruto na sua aula.

-Hinata, o que aconteceu? Por que desta vez não está fazendo dupla com o Naruto?

-Não é por nada não, professora. Quis mudar um pouco.

Kurenai não estava tão convencida da resposta de Hinata, mas resolveu deixar quieto. Quase todos tinham feito os exercícios que tinha mandado fazer e as redações todos fizeram, até mesmo Naruto e foi a dele que mais lhe chamou a atenção.

-Naruto, você escreveu muito bem seu texto, mas achei ao mesmo tempo triste.

-É, porque as minhas férias foram de algum modo um pouco triste. –ele disse e olhou por um momento para Hinata sem que a mesma percebesse

O texto de Naruto estava muito bem escrito. A sorte era que tinha feito um rascunho e mostrou a seus amigos e estava escrito dessa maneira:

"Sempre esperamos ansiosamente por nossas merecidas férias depois de quatro meses estudando. Férias... sempre pensamos em ótimas férias ao lado dos amigos ou entes queridos, mas a minha... não foi muito boa não.

Ao mesmo tempo em que aconteceram coisas boas, aconteceram ruins. Para mim, pelo menos. Fiquei triste com um desses acontecimentos, estava quase desistindo, quando ouvi uma música que fez com que eu pensasse direito se era isso mesmo que eu queria. Mesmo estando confuso, decidi deixar as coisas como estão agora e a única coisa que tinha certeza era que tinha perdido alguém especial para mim, pelo menos por enquanto.

_Você me conhece como eu a ti _

_Você vê como eu me sinto_

_Eu sei, eu vou te conquistar_

_Se você me escutar poderá entender_

_Que é tão claro em mim, _

_Que ao seu lado estarei _

_Compreenderá que não posso esconder, _

_Que tudo o que eu busco. Em você encontro_

_E sempre sonhar em seus olhos acordar, _

_descobrir quem sou eu _

_ao seu lado eu quero voar e sentir liberdade_

_tuu.. aumenta meus batimentos, _

_Ahh... eu vou te conquistar _

_Se você me escutar poderá ouvir _

_O meu coração falando de ti _

_Entenderá que não deve esconder _

_que tudo o que você busca, em mim encontra _

_Me conhece... eu vou te conquistar _

_Você me olha... uh uh _

_Você me quer... _

_Eu sei, eu vou te conquistar"_

-Nossa Dobe, esse texto está realmente bom, hein? E tem a ver com a Hinata? –perguntou Sasuke, que já tinha percebido isso e teve mais certeza ainda quando leu a letra da música

-É. Ouvi essa música ontem.

-Credo, Naruto, você parece tão desanimado...

-Acho que é impressão sua, Sai. Mas... mudando de assunto. –olhou para Sasuke e deu um meio sorriso –Sasuke, você e a Sakura-chan estão namorando?

-N-Nós, ainda não. –disse o moreno virando o rosto para o lado sem graça e envergonhado

-Então por que está perdendo tempo, Teme?

-Eu não estou perdendo tempo ¬¬ Estou esperando o momento certo.

-Hum... sei. Então vê se acha o momento certo logo. E vem cá, ela sabe que você mora perto da casa dela?

-Não, por quê?

-Porque aí seria uma ótima oportunidade.

-Naruto-kun! –Yuki apareceu atrás dele, o abraçando como sempre pelo pescoço

-Yuki! Não faça isso!

-Desculpa...

-Tudo bem.

-Hum... vamos Sai, estamos sobrando aqui.

-Ei espera, vocês não...

-Deixa eles.

Naruto não gostava muito de ficar sozinho com ela durante as aulas. Sentia como se todo mundo ficasse olhando para os dois como se fossem... namorados.

-Yuki. –respirou fundo –Eu posso falar com você na hora do intervalo?

-Claro.

Sasuke e Sai foram falar com as meninas e Sasuke ficava pensando sobre a idéia que Naruto tinha lhe dado. Tinha que admitir que Naruto andava com muitas idéias ultimamente, nem parecia ele, parecia... menos tapado. A aula seguinte era de Educação Física, com Gai. A aula já era ruim e com ele como professor, as aulas ficavam mais entediante ainda, mas por sorte quase ninguém jogou, ficaram mais conversando. Naruto passou a aula inteira pensando se deveria mesmo dizer a Yuki o que ele estava pensando. Será que era bom arriscar? Não teria nada demais em pelo menos tentar.

O intervalo finalmente chegou. Era um sufoco só e Sasuke e Sai ficaram com Ino e Sakura, já que Hinata ficou com Kiba para fazer-lhe companhia, já que agora eram namorados.

-Sasuke-kun, me diz por que Naruto está sozinho? –perguntou Sakura, confusa

-Não sei. Ele só disse que iria ficar sozinho porque precisava falar com a Yuki.

-Com a Yuki? –Ino não acreditou no que ouviu –Como assim? Ele não a achava um grude?

-Sim, mas vocês não leram o texto que ele escreveu. –comentou Sai –Estava escrito alguma coisa de estar confuso e ter perdido alguém especial para ele.

-Hinata! –agora tinha caído a ficha para elas

-Então... –Sakura começou a entender o que estava acontecendo –Naruto está dividido entre os sentimentos que ainda tem pela Hinata e pela Yuki.

-Não me diga que... –Sasuke

-Se for isso que estou pensando, é bem provável que sim.

Naruto ficou sozinho num canto meio afastado dos outros, esperando por Yuki, até que a avistou vindo em sua direção.

"_É agora ou nunca."_

_**Continua...**_


End file.
